As Cold As Ice
by Lexy4eva
Summary: They made a promise to be with each other which was broken.A chain reaction of events causes Kagome's cold exterior and 5 years later the two high school sweethearts are reunited during a business merger...R&R Blessings and Curses
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a very short story, I wanted it to be a one shot but I could not any way here is my story. I can never stick to one story I have an over active imagination so most of my stories don't get completed**

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**As Cold, as Ice**

_Kagome laid her head upon the broad shoulder of Sesshomaru who wrapped his arm possessively around her small waist and pulled her closer if that were possible_

_Kagome sighed with content_

"_I wish we could stay like this forever," they were sitting in the park under a sakura blossom tree just enjoying the company of each other _

"_Let's" he said and she turned to look at him ,his tall beautiful silver hair fell over his shoulders and his bangs were separated to show his crescent moon , his purple marking she traced before cupping his cheek as molten gold stared into her light chocolate ones _

_,Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and kissed her palm bringing attention to his thin pink lips, how she adored them, they always made her yearn for his kisses._

"_Are you looking at my lips again?" he asked with a smirk bring Kagome from her trance_

"_As a matter of fact I was "Kagome leaned in and Sesshomaru met her half way full lips, he held the back of her head entangling his hands in her raven hair then suck her bottom lip in mouth ,_

_Kagome granted him entrance to her mouth, Sesshomaru made no hesitation to explore her mouth…, and like a true explorer he made sure she held no secrets, when they broke apart Kagome laid her head against his chest finding that her world was spinning. Sesshomaru always had this effect on her with his kisses, it always left her breathless _

"_Sesshou-kun" Kagome began using the nickname she gave him_

" _five years from now what will happen to us?" she asked hoping he would give her a good answer, the one thing she feared the most was losing him,_

_after all she has been through if that should happen she wasn't sure how she would cope with him being the only one she could rely on …the only one she could trust_

"_Five years from now…we will be happily married and have a family" he replied with a smile _

"_Really?" She asked searching his eyes_

"_Yes I promise,"he replied then sealing the deal with a kiss_

_--_

'All that talk was bullshit' Kagome or should I say CEO of Shino Corp. She had later found out that her father left the company to her after his death on her 19 birthday.

It was 5 years from the day she made that stupid promise to her ex boyfriend Sesshomaru Taisho

'That ass' she thought gulping down another shot of alcohol as she remembered why she was in a bar

--

_There was a knock at her door "Come in"Kagome said typing furiously on her laptop stopping momentarily to look up to see who had entered .It was her secretary Rin she was young around 17 but whenever given the task she gets the job done_

"_Um…Mrs. Higurashi I forgot to tell you" she pause looking at her notepad _

"_Mr. Taisho and his sons want a meeting with you to discuss business ,it's the first they will be meeting you since you owned the company" Rin explained _

_.It took all Kagome's might not to narrow her eyes at the name 'Taisho' she was dreading this meeting ever since she found out the were suppose to be partners but new it was no way to avoid it _

"_Do I have any openings today?"Kagome inquired, Rin took out her I-phone that she possessed in her pocket and checked _

"_Yes and also an opening next week at 3 and Thursday at 1"she informed me _

"_Did they request any time?" I asked _

"_They hoped that they could have it today" she replied _

"_Alright put them in as my 11'o clock after I have lunch" I told her then went back to typing on the computer when she left to call and inform the Taisho of the meeting _

'_I've got to get a drink before this meeting' thought Kagome as her nerves felt like they were going haywire_

_-- _

"Another shot" Kagome requested and the bartender smiled then complied she quickly took the small glass and gulped down that too when my phone rang, searching my pocket she it out and answered it "Yes"

"Miss Higurashi the persons for your 11:00 meeting arrived a bit early" Rin informed

"Okay I'll be there in 5"she said then hung up the phone then shoved the phone in her pocket taking out a mint gum she jammed it in my mouth and stood up

"Hey there I-"a guy greeted coming over to Kagome but she just held up her hand not having time to waste she said "Save it" then left the bar without sparing the guy a second glance.

--

Sesshomaru looked at his Rolex watch before sighing then inkling in his chair .

He along with his father and half brother have been sitting in this room for 7 minutes which felt like forever when you have nothing to do and thinking about how he would handle meeting her again he had been an ass and he knew it but that wasn't something he would admit

'I wonder how much she has changed' Sesshomaru thought when the door opened his heart almost flew up in mouth thinking it was Kagome but it turns out to be her secretary

"Excuse me…Miss Higurashi will be here in 5 minutes" She informed up and they nodded

"Would you like anything?" she asked politely

"I could use a cup of coffee …black," Mr.Taisho said

"I've have what he's having but make mine sweet" Inuyasha interjected with his feet crossed on the large oak desk ,no one bothered to scold him …Inuyasha will always be Inuyasha and what Inuyasha hardly possessed was manners

"Anything for you?" she asked Sesshomaru who raised his hand and declined before she left

"Why do I have to be here anyway …I mean it's not like I'm the heir?" Inuyasha asked sitting up and dropping his feet from the table

"Why do you suddenly feel that way you never seem to complain about it before?" asked Mr. Taisho with a knowing smirk

"It wouldn't happen to do with that Kikyo girl would it" Inuyasha blushed crossed his hands then with a huff he spun his chair around to look out the large glass window which gave a great view of the city his father laughed.

"So Sesshomaru how have you been coping?" Sesshomaru's father asked and he looked at him but said nothing ,he got his answer,he knew Sesshomaru was very impatient and was most likely thinking of Kagome

--

_After he left his date with Kagome, his phone rang while he was on his way to his apartment it was his father Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes_

'_What does he want he thought' he thought angrily after his mother's death Sesshomaru moved out not speaking to his father or his new bride .He was surprised that his father knew this number because he changed it but he realized his father had many resources _

"_Yes" he answered uncaringly _

"_Why hello Sesshomaru how is life treating you?" he said with a friendly tone_

"_What do you want?"Sesshomaru asked getting to the point _

"_Why the hostility Sesshomaru…well the reason why I called is to remind you that you are the heir of my company and need to finish you studies," he said_

"_What if I don't want to be the heir just gives it to Inuyasha," he said angrily _

"_You have no choice in that come home you're things are already here" he said then hung up the phone Sesshomaru growled with annoyance before making an illegal u-turn and drove to his father's house._

_Sesshomaru had soon realized that being an heir was devotion and every date he had with Kagome was soon cancelled. He found he could hardly see her and when she called her calls were converted but he hadn't realized it was one day when he was having to his father and the phone ring did he realize what was happening _

"_Hello …oh hi Kagome how are you…I'm sorry he's busy at the moment" he said then quickly hanging up Sesshomaru looked at his father with hatred for the fact that he was hiding and doing that and he didn't even bother to hide the conversation._

"_What's the meaning of this!" he demanded _

"_She is a distraction at this moment and you don't need one," he explained _

"_She's not a distraction!"_

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru but you can't see her or talk to her," his father said with a serious tone _

"_You can't stop me" Sesshomaru turned to leave the room he was going to see Kagome and besides it was her birthday he could ask for her forgiveness and give her a gift that he has been nervous to give her but as soon as he took a step towards the door everything turned black._

_--_

"_Happy birthday Kagome!"some of her friends said handed her some presents she accepted them with a smile but then scanned the room to see if Sesshomaru was there…he wasn't she sighed sadly _

"_What's wrong Kagome?" asked her best friend Sango _

"_Nothing" she replied forcing a smile but her friend knew better but didn't push it _

"_Just enjoy the party" she said when she saw her boyfriend Miroku walk her over to a group of girls "Excuse me Kagome I have something to take care of" she said angrily marching over to him _

_, Kagome smiled when she turned around saw Koga approached she quickly hightailed out of there and went outside on the porch. Kagome sat feeling awfully cold but not wanting to return inside she took out her phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number …the phone rang and Kagome's heart race hoping that he would answer but it went to his voicemail _

"…_um Sesshomaru I hope you're not avoiding me and I want to meet you at the park under the same tree we always meet at 12 ok, bye" Kagome ended the call and looked at the phone soon realizing that her vision became blurry with tears she started crying _

_Sesshomaru sat up in bed, he looked around and realized that he was in his room. He soon remembered the last thing that happened and got out of bed. "I can't believe he's doing this all for the company!"_

"_Ah I see your up" Sesshomaru looked at his door to see his father leaning against it casually _

"_I'm going to see Kagome and you can't stop me!" he declared standing up _

"_It wouldn't make any sense I just called her and told her that your relationship is finished"_

"_You what!" Sesshomaru exclaimed staring at his father with disbelief _

"_Yes she said that she doesn't want to see your face again so you shouldn't bother with her and focus on your studies" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth he wanted to punch his father's face in but he had no time ,right now all that was important was Kagome _

"_Sesshomaru listen she isn't the only girl that will be in your life ,there are many other you can't commit your self to her at such a young age thinking your in love" his father tried to reason _

"_I am in love with her, I might be younger but I know a lot more than you!" Sesshomaru ran out of the room past his father 'I'm coming Kagome'_

_--_

Kagome walked down the empty hall, which led to the meeting room, her black high heels were the only thing she heard as it clicked on the black and white tile,

Her heart was beating faster than normal and she tried desperately to calm it down, her grip tightened on her briefcase, which only alerted her to the fact that her palms were sweaty,

Kagome stopped in the hall and cursed her self she shouldn't be nervous at all she hated him with every fiber of her being,

The door opened and Rin came out with a trey, she closed the door then came towards her "I trust they are comfortable?" she asked

"Yes they are I just gave them the coffee they asked for" Rin replied

"Good well I guess I should go greet them then" Rin smiled at Kagome and gave her a small smile back then walked down to the end of the hall , right next to the door on the right was a large portrait of her father, his eyes smiling

'Father, give me strength' she took a deep breath, placed on my emotionless mask, held onto the handle and pushed opened the door

--

_Sesshomaru jumped out of his car when he arrived at Kagome's house, it was decorated for her party that seemed to be over since many persons were missing,_

_He saw Sango at the door taking to this girl he remembered to be named Ayame and went over to her ,Ayame was the first to spot him cause she pointed him out to Sango who turned and scowled at him _

"_What do __**you **__want?" she asked crossing her arms_

"_Where is Kagome?"_

"_Oh now you come asking for her, some boyfriend you are missing her party"_

"_Just tell me where she is" I demanded, Sango glared at me but soon she complied but it was not the answer he wanted _

"_I don't know she left the party early without telling me anything" Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself down as they watched him, then it came to him he knew exactly where she was so without saying a thing to the two girl he left immediately in his car to find her._

_He found her sitting under their tree looking off in the distance with a blank stare ,he approached her and she looked in his direction, he almost flinch as her eyes seem to look right through him as if they didn't see him at all_

"_Kagome" _

_--_

'Kagome' Sesshomaru thought as she entered the room, his father and his brother watched her with admiration but he couldn't blame them although he wanted to dug their eyes out for looking at her like that,

Kagome had definitely matured, her breast were developed and she filled out quite well her black suit showed it up, she didn't wear any type of make up to conceal her beauty and she held a air of superiority about her, anyone would would've mistaken her for a demoness .

She went to the head of the table and placed down her brief case before she spared each of them a glance .Sesshomaru felt disappoint that her gaze didn't linger on him longer than the rest. She then in spoke a silky yet dominate and cold voice

"Well gentlemen shall we begin"

**So what do you guys think should I continue or not it's all up to you my pretties…I mean readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Cold as Ice

**Wow, I did not expect so many reviews, I had this story on my computer gathering up mold …if I knew people would feel about it that way I would have submitted it along time ago…**

**Okay just to warn you like a said I did not expect the responses I got from you people so I never really thought of a plot for this story hope it turns out good .I pray to god**

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**As Cold, as Ice**

Mr. Taisho, the father of course , was the first to respond "Why of course Miss Higurashi and may I say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you ,your father was a strong man I hope you are the same," Sesshomaru almost glared at his father who complimented yet insulted Kagome at the same time .

Kagome did not attempt to give a reply or a retort she completely ignored his comment as she opened her briefcase, Sesshomaru's father did not like that at all

"I see that you don't have your lawyer present, this is a merger you do know that?" she said before she read some documents she took from her briefcase

"Yes I know this is a merger …but we are basically family so there is no need for them," he explained.

"Mr. Taisho you might've been close with my father or 'family' to him, but you are not to me "she said as her eyes scanned over some other papers

"meaning you should get your lawyer here in five minutes ," she looked at him as they had a staring match for a minutes or so before he finally admitted defeat and pulled out his cell , throughout this conversation Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both looking back an forth not saying a word ,which was strange for someone like Inuyasha unlike Sesshomaru

"…Um" Inuyasha said staring at Kagome who looked up from the documents in front of her and directed her gaze to Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow " you kind of look like someone I know"

"Really" Kagome replied dryly

"Yea her name is Kikyo, do you know her?" he asked

"Kikyo? Hm I don't know anyone by the name of Kikyo" she replied ending the conversation, that Inuyasha tried to start,

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru to see if he would try but Sesshomaru didn't try he knew she mostly likely still hated him even though his brother did not know that

"There, its done my lawyer should be here any minute" Mr. Taisho said ending his phone call "Now you should get yours here"

"He's already here" she then sat down and pressed a button on her phone "Rin?"

"Yes Miss Higurashi?" replied Rin

"Send Mr.Houshi and tell him to stop flirting"

"Will do Miss. Higurashi" they ended their conversation

--

_After Sesshomaru said her name he continued to walk closer but she had yet to respond "Kagome I –"_

"_Save it" she said impassively "I wasn't good enough for you I never was" she stood but Sesshomaru continued to approach her _

"_Of course you were" he stopped in front of her but far enough so she could look at him without strain, he was after all a 6' while she was merely 5'5 _

"_Don't lie; you never wanted me or our relationship" Sesshomaru saw the tears fall and tried to wipe them away but Kagome just shifted her head and he dropped his hand _

"_That's not true" he raised his voice a bit _

"_I was mediocre, I wasn't the most beautiful or richest but I thought I was good enough for you," Kagome raised her voice also, fury in her eye, she balled her fist _

"_You were enough for me," Kagome looked him for a second before she burst out into laughter, it wasn't a genuine laugh _

"_You expect me to believe that much loud of bullshit!" she gritted out "You always talk about being there for me, where were you Sesshomaru on my birthday?"_

"_It was my father he was the one-"_

"_Don't bring your father into this, if you really wanted me, wanted our relationship to last nothing would've stopped you!" _

"_Yes I do, you don't understand"_

"_You wanted it sure but not enough…your father was right!"_

"_Oh so you believe my father now but not me!" Sesshomaru had tried remaining calm but by bringing his father into this argument Kagome cause something to snap within him _

"_At least he was convincing!" Sesshomaru looked down in silence, he wasn't about to continue yelling it was point less and she made up her mind, Kagome was too stubborn to change it at this point and he knew that. _

'_Maybe dad was right, Kagome surely believed him," _

"_Maybe- I think we should just… break up" _

_--_

The room was silent Kagome just looked out the large glass window that showed a great view of the city ,she was trying her best to ignore the fact that she was in the presence of Sesshomaru luckily for her, she was able to hide her nervousness with help from her miko powers,

This was quite handy when having meetings with demons, you do not want them to know you fear them or they might take advantage of that

"So _Miss_ Higurashi" Mr. Taisho said and Kagome spared him a glance "you are unmarried and unattached I presume"

"What ever gave you that idea?" She asked, Mr.Taisho frown at this but nether the less continued

"My sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are unattached we could merge our companies with a marriage" he informed her, Inuyasha looked at his father like he crazy ,sure he thought Miss Higurashi was hot but he had his eye on Kikyo,

Inuyasha looked at his older brother to see his reaction but like always, he had an unreadable expression ,he wasn't always like this he became distant and cold after a break up with some girl her name he couldn't remember and it's not like he met her before .Inuyasha looked at Miss Higurashi as she respond to his father's proposal

"I am only merging our companies because that was one of my fathers wishes…I do not intend be apart of your family in that way" she said coldly, Sesshomaru of course did not like her response but it couldn't be helped

--

_Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with her previous blank stare after the question…sentence…statement whatever all Kagome knew was that it had one of her most hated words 'break up' _

'_He wants to break up ' a callous look appeared on her face _

"_Don't say maybe; don't say I think…just say 'I want to break up with you'. It is what you want?" Sesshomaru said nothing "Well?" she demanded_

"_Yes"_

"_Good I don't care" Kagome response sounded forced to herself because actually she did care more than she wanted to right now "now that step one is over just leave so I don't have to see your face again" Sesshomaru said nothing but turned and walked away like she wanted _

"_Five years from now Taisho you will burn in hell where you belong!" she shouted at him releasing some of her anger, "I hate you!" Sesshomaru paused at her declaration, he closed his eyes, restraining himself from going back to her 'I love you too' he thought as he started walking again._

_--_

There was a knock at the door 'Come in' Kagome said and it opened, in stepped a dark haired guy dressed in a grey suit which looked rather expensive, his hair was short and let loose but you could still see his pierced ear, to the Taisho ,excluding Inuyasha since he didn't care , he looked inexperienced

"You took awfully long when you were only on the floor below us," Kagome said not looking at Mr. Houshi but out the window

"How did you know I was below this floor?" he asked taking a seat to her left and placing his briefcase on the table

"Because it is the floor Sango's working on today," she replied

"Well..." he made a nervous cough, Kagome turned to him with a small smile

"Forget it "she handed him the paper she had been previously looking over "here are some important documents for this meeting "he took them and made a quick scan over them then gave Kagome a questionable look

"Are you completely sure about this merger?" he asked Kagome knew he was asking if she knew all about Taisho's company and of course she did her homework, their company was very stable and was competing with hers by merging she was getting rid of competition

"Not really…I'm just doing this for father ,I owe him that much…and it's in his will as you can see" she replied

"Yes it is…well then when can we begin. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr.Taishos" they all nodded

"As soon as their lawyer gets here" no sooner had she finished that sentence there was a knock, she gave permission for the person to enter ,a short man was who entered the room, he scurried around the table and sat on one of the chair on Kagome's right where the rest of the Taisho's were sitting,

Kagome and Miroku could clearly see his true appearance because of their spiritual energies, he was actually a green toad with a beak …what was he anyway?

"This is Mister Jaken, Miss Higurashi…Mr. Houshi "Mr. Taisho introduced his lawyer

"Well I think we can begin now," said Kagome as Miroku pulled out a paper from his briefcase and handed it to Kagome who looked then pushed it down the table to the ….their lawyer

"Well this contract seems acceptable "he said before giving it to Mr.Taisho

"It's alright" he said before passing it off to his sons, Inuyasha had only skimmed through it only taking notes of the demands she wanted like she wanted to be the one to rename the company and expected the shares to be split equally etcetera

Sesshomaru had a keen eye when it came to contracts and he could clearly see that their was no loop holes within the contract everything was solid

'It seem that this Houshi is rather intelligent, looks can be deceiving it seems' he handed it back to his father to sign

"How many persons do you plan to accommodate within our new company?" Sesshomaru asked he knew that within every merger persons had to be laid off, Kagome looked at him a bit surprised that he spoke

"I have already thought of that and the persons I work with are just fine you should be the one laying off employees"

"Our workers are fine as well and may even much better workers than your own"

"We'll see about that" they both glared at each other as their onlookers watched with confusion. Why were they so hostile towards each other?

Miroku cleared his throat "What?" Kagome snapped turning to looked at him, Miroku reclined in his chair as if trying to move away from Kagome's glare

"Ahhh…if there isn't anymore questions maybe we should end this meeting "he suggested

"Yes…let's end the meeting," she said extending her hand towards their lawyer who now had the signed contract, he gave it to her and she looked at it to see the signature below.

Kagome did not know how she ended up in a small argument with Sesshomaru but all she wanted right now was to leave the room and be out of his presence

"Miss Higurashi since our shares are going to be equal I think we should form a board of directors and hire a manger" Kagome looked at him and thought it over

"That seems like a good idea but will have to be discussed at a later date" with that Kagome left the room without saying another word.

"Well thank you for being at this meeting" Miroku said politely bowing as they stood, he received a curt nod from Sesshomaru and Mr. Taisho as Inuyasha just grunted. Mr. Houshi escorted them out and they left on their own

"Now I'll go pay Kagome a visit and find out what is wrong," Mr. Houshi said to himself as he turned to the direction Kagome's office was in

--

_Sesshomaru barged into his father's study angrily "I hope your happy I just broke it off with Kagome because of you!" he shouted_

"_Yes, yes because of me you broke it off because of me you are here today .I am the reason for a lot of thing" Sesshomaru glared at him "and to answer your previous question yes I am happy she wasn't good for you merely a distraction"_

"_What did she do to you anyway!" he walked up to his father's desk "You don't like her all because she had no money you never even tried to meet her!"_

"_Calm your self boy or you will regret it" he said standing up Sesshomaru stepped back not taking his father's threat lightly _

"_Sesshomaru many persons claw their way to the top but you don't ,you have the opportunity all you have to do is inherit it but I can't allow you to inherit it and be incompetent that's why you need to study and be better than the best" Sesshomaru was half listen to his speech since he was seething with anger _

"_That girl would not have fit in …you should've fell for one of Mr. Onigumo's daughters that would've made your life easy" his father sat back into his chair and continued his work as Sesshomaru just stood there_

'_Make my life easier?' he snorted quietly before he left his father's study 'I never wanted easy in the first place'._

Every one who review ….Wooho!

SexyDemonGirl5000

Sugar0o

Tif

Kimiko16

Redrabbit50

ElementalGin

SayaHaji1648

Thundara

Morgan.m.malfoy

Shinuro

Tokio Hotel Cutie

Sweetmoonfairy

Raider's Pride

Sugar0o

**I wonder what I'll right next?Hm i don't know what i'll write so don't ask me **


	3. Chapter 3

As Cold as Ice

**I was suppose to submit this chappy a long time a go but my computer got a virus or was it spy ware what ever it was it was preventing me from doing much .I wasn't suppose to submit any chaps you know since school started but I'm sick at the moment and bored so what the heck. i edited the others chapters cause i realized that i had a lot of errors i'm not sure if it's alright now.**

(Miss/ Mr. Anonymous say the contradictions well you will see the explanations)

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**As Cold, as Ice**

_Sesshomaru buried himself into his studies one and a half year after his break up with Kagome, he never spoke to his father unless it was a necessity, they were no longer father and son but more like business associates, _

_Sesshomaru was the head of his class with the best test scores, and was very popular with the ladies of course he didn't taken notice of any of them ,he was still hung up on Kagome he would've felt so miserable if they were friends but she was completely out of his life all because of his heartless father _

"_Mr. Taisho…Mr. Taisho" the teacher called causing Sesshomaru to realize that he had zoned out in class ,again, he directed his gaze to her leaning against his hand that rested on the desk and supported his chin "I would rather you not dazing off in my class again Mr. Taisho"_

"_Of course Miss Okinawa" Miss Okinawa was younger the normal teachers, she had short black hair that framed her youthful face, she wore makeup but not excessively and her shapely figure was hard to miss since it was brought out by her clothing,_

_Miss Okinawa blushed at his reply and quickly turned to continue the lesion, Sesshomaru reclined in his chair._

_Why should he even bother to listen the class was boring and he knew all of this already, even if he didn't Miss. Okinawa would've allowed him to fail,_

_Yes…Sesshomaru noticed that she was attracted to him it was quite obvious ,every time he would say or name or anything to her she would blush it was entertaining to see but not something he wanted…Kagome_

Sesshomaru looked outside as they rode in the limo .He could feel their gaze and knew they had questions, sighing he looked at his father and half brother who of course was looking at him" Yes?"

"You seemed quite familiar with Miss Higurashi is there something going on between you too"

"No father" _not any more and it's all because of you_

"That's hard to believe" he replied skeptically

"Yea I don't believe it either," added Inuyasha

"I don't think it's any of your business whether I knew her or not" he replied

"So you did know her?" his father asked ignoring his comment

"It's not important," he simply said returning his gaze out the window.

"Okay Kagome what's going on?" asked Miroku crossing his arms,

"What are you talking about?" she asked acting clueless

"You know what I'm talking about …it's not like you to lose your cool in a meeting but once that guy spoke you just snapped" he said walking back and forth with his hands behind his back and a thoughtful expression

"There's nothing to say about that, I merely didn't like him" she replied spinning around in her chair so that Miroku was looking at her back

"You're lying," he said

"Don't you have something better like maybe flirt with Sango and stop pestering me?" she said and he smirked

"You know that's a good idea but my best friend comes first" he went around the table and turned her chair to him "Now tell me" Kagome looked at him and rolled her eyes

"You're not going to stop until I talk right?" she asked although she knew the obvious answer, Miroku nodded and grinned "Fine" he sat on her desk and waited for her to speak

"We were together once but that's all in the past" she replied simply with a dull tone

"That information was interesting"

"What you expected me to tell you about some meeting under the sun set," she asked with sarcasm

"Well yeah" Kagome rolled her eyes

"You sound like Sango"

"Really that means we're a match made in heaven," he said with a dreamy expression, Kagome laughed at his comment

"Sure, why don't you try and get her on a date again"

"You just want me to leave"

"Well…" Miroku placed a hand over his heart

"My dear friend why do you hate me so" he playfully pouted Kagome smiled as he stood "Alright I'll leave you be for now but we are not done" he walked to the door but before he left he looked over his shoulder at Kagome

"Kags whatever problem you have with that guys will have to be kept hidden you will be interacting with him a lot now that your companies are merging

"Yeah, yeah" she said dismissingly Miroku only chuckled as he left the room.

"I should probably do what Miroku is suggesting …it is all in the past" she thought out loud "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be his friend I will only tolerate his presence for now"

_Sesshomaru was leaving for school one day when he overheard his father talking on the phone ,normally he wouldn't care but he had to stop when he heard the name Higurashi 'How does father know Kagome's last name I never told him' he thought standing at the door of his father's study_

"_Yes I never expected this to happen" he paused "I thought he would die by a lot of things but not by a plane crash" he paused once more "I know just when he found he had a daughter it is such an unfortunate outcome I would've wanted to meet her" he paused but this time longer_

"_Yes I will try to attend his funeral-"_

'_Typical he finds it hard to attend the funeral of the person whose sounds like a close friend'_

"_-send his family my condolences" the conversation ended, Sesshomaru found that would be a good time to leave._

_All the way to school, he thought about the conversation his father had with an anonymous person and his mind began to wonder , Kagome is an Higurashi so does that mean her father was a friend of my father. _

_He arrived at school as the bell rang and parked into his parking space that was reserved for him, getting out he then proceeded to lock the door and walk to the school entrance only he stopped when he saw someone sitting under one of the school trees _

'_Kagome?' she was hunched over, Sesshomaru must've forgot about their situation because he walked over to her forgetting that he was suppose to go to class. He stopped a few feet from her where he could hear her sniffling ,she must've sensed someone watching because she looked up and confirmed Sesshomaru suspicion that she was indeed cry ,she turned away from him quickly _

"_Leave me alone Taisho" she spat trying to control her crying but failing miserably _

"_Why are you …crying?" he asked softly_

"_It's none of your business…just leave me alone I don't want you near me" she replied coldly, Sesshomaru attempted to touch her but she recoiled as if his touch burned her_

"_Just tell me …and I'll leave you alone" he added the last part knowing that it might get through to her; there was a pause until he heard her mumble something "What?"_

"_My dad..." she turned to him her tears flowing freely "he's dead" Sesshomaru stared at her processing what she said he surprised her by pulling her into his arms,she tensed at first but soon relaxed that's when she gripped his shirt and sobbed openly , at that moment _

_Kagome seemed to forget about everything because now she needed comfort and Sesshomaru was there to give it to her _

"_Why did he have to die" Sesshomaru tried his best to calm her down as he brushed his hands through her dark tresses, which he missed doing _

"_I know people die everyday but..." she stepped back a little and looked up at Sesshomaru her face wet with tears "but I just met him and after I got use to having a dad he ends up dying"_

_Sesshomaru opened his mouth to talk but he was interrupt by the sound of a phone ringing .Kagome stepped out of his arms and took out her phone from her jeans pocket, Sesshomaru missed her warmth but said nothing as she turned away to talk on he phone _

"_Yes…I'm at school, I will leave right now, okay bye" the call ended and she wiped her face then walked off without saying a word _

"_Kag-"he called but she cut him off _

"_We're not on good terms because of what happened just now Taisho and don't think we will be" those were her parting words as she left Sesshomaru who watched her leave _

_**I wanted this to be longer but I couldn't think of anything else sorry everyone…I went brain dead hope this chapter is good enough and if it isn't I'll make up with the next one**_

Kagome Lady of Darkness

Piper

Kimiko16

SayaHaji1648

Anonymous (Ur on here even though I dnt know who u are)

Tokio Hotel Cutie

Morgan.m.malfoy

K.S.K.R.S.S.M.I

Sessho-kun's girl466

Sugar Oo

Tif

Terrie-tails

**I have no clue what to write next ….seriously **


	4. Chapter 4

As Cold as Ice

**Hey *looks around nervously* um before you kill me for the extremely long delay let me say first that I love you all and here is the next chapter hope you like it *dodges tomatoes***

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**As Cold, as Ice**

The next day Kagome sat in her office typing away on her laptop only to sigh and stop; she closed down her laptop and stood then walked over to her window.

"Why did the past have to resurface after so long?" she asked aloud leaning her forehead on the glass

_Kagome cried soaking her bed with tears, as she fisted her small fist into the bed sheets silently demanding to know why her life was crashing down. Why wasn't anything going right._

_She cried so hard she sometimes she couldn't breathe but still she just couldn't stop_

"_Kagome" she heard her mother calling from the other side of her room door." Kagome, honey can I come in?" her mother asked but since she received no reply expect for soft sobs she let herself in and sat on the bed beside her grieving daughter _

"_Please stop crying "her mother pleaded to her softly while brushing her daughter's raven tresses with her fingers "You haven't eaten for a week now" she paused "I don't think you're father would've wanted you to starve yourself" at her words Kagome sat up abruptly _

"_How would you know dad would've wanted?" Kagome snapped at her mother who was a bit taken back by her daughter's words ,her mother opened her mouth to reply but Kagome wouldn't allow her to "You wouldn't allow him to be in our lives –my life" Kagome's words stung her mother deeply _

"_Kagome at the time I thought it was for the best to-"_

"_Well look where that thought led us" Kagome fell back on her bed and clutched her pillow "now he's… "Her voice trailed off as it cracked and her tears renewed quickly reverting from anger to grief _

_Her mother remained silently for a while mulling over Kagome's words in her head ,it was the first Kagome have spoken to her in such a way and that alone showed how much she had been attached to her father even in that small amount of time they were getting to know each other._

_This alone made regret removing Kagome's father from their lives_

"_I-"_

"_L-leave mom…just leave" her mother didn't bother to protesting and but left the room like her daughter want glancing back one last time before leaving. Mrs. Higurashi leaned against her Kagome's door listen to Kagome's loud sobs, feeling as torn as her daughter _

'_I'm sorry Kagome' _

Kagome moved away from the window .She won't allow anyone inside like that, definitely not him ,she unclenched her hands when she felt a burning sensation in her palm ,she lifted her hand to her face to examine it to find red crescents within them. Looking at her palm she decided that Sesshomaru would be pushed out of her mind completely

She went over to her laptop and returned to her work forcing the thoughts of Sesshomaru into the deep abyss of her minds.

_Sesshomaru stood before Kagome underneath their tree, the leaves cast shadows on her face but he only smiled and cupped her cheek, as he stared into her smiling eyes .Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome and drew her into his embrace holding her as if he would never let go, as if she was his only life line _

"_Kagome I love you" he said softly nuzzling her neck awaiting her response so when he received none he moved so that he was able to see her face, _

_He was about to asked what was wrong but the question was caught at his throat when she looked at him ,he saw so much loathing in her eyes that it shocked him so much that he almost stepped back although Kagome did that for him and he dropped his hands and looked at her sadly _

"_I hate you!"_

Sesshomaru woke up and looked at the ceiling before he sat up and ran a hand over his face then looked at his digital clock which flashed 1:00 .He sighed and laid back in bed trying to force himself back to sleep but found that he couldn't He threw off the covers and got out of bed then walked on the chilly tiles to the balcony doors and opened them allowing the night air inside .Tonight he would welcome the coldness.

Sesshomaru was the first downstairs save for the maids and the cook, he headed towards the kitchen where he given breakfast. Ten minutes later his father walked into the dining, his father seemed surprise that he was up before him but said nothing as he took his seat across from him and was given his breakfast

They eat in silence for a while until his father spoke "Do you plan on staying here?" Sesshomaru paused in his eating and glanced at his father who was not looking at him but was cutting his omelet,

"I have not thought of it "Sesshomaru replied before he resumed in his eating

'You should, we have a meeting with Naraku not to mention others that are our partners in this business and I need someone in charge of that" he explained as Sesshomaru drank the rest of his orange juice after finishing his breakfast

"Naraku is not here?" he asked to confirm his curiosity as a servant removed his plates from the table

"No he is in Paris" his father replied

"Oh I see" Sesshomaru said reclining in his chair "well I rather stay here "his father paused in his actions as he looked at Sesshomaru as if to assess him

Sesshomaru looked at him impassively before he began eating again

"Very well then "he finished up and dabbed his mouth with the napkin" I will be leaving in three days"

"I've noticed that you said 'I', Inuyasha ill be staying here isn't he?" Sesshomaru stated more than asked, his father looked at him finding it amusing to have Sesshomaru irritated

"I knew you were an intelligent boy…yes it does you're in charge of him "his father stood as his plates were removed by a servant "You are to make sure he stays out of trouble and that reminds me we have a guest tonight" he then left just as Inuyasha entered the room yarning, Sesshomaru glared at him angered that he would have to baby sit

"What?" Sesshomaru got up and left a confused Inuyasha

She worked much more than normal doing any and everything to occupy her thoughts refusing to have it stray towards any thoughts of Sesshomaru , the next time she looked at the clock it was 8

"8 already "she got up and stretched before looking down her laptop and left her office,

"Are you leaving now ?" asked Rin when Kagome was about to passed her desk

"I'm going to call it a night" she replied stopping in front of Rin's desk "Are you finished with everything?" she asked Rin gave her a halfhearted smile as she arranged some papers

"I'm afraid not …"

"Oh, well I'll wait for you it can't be that much left"

" I guess you forgot how much paperwork you gave me "she pushed back her chair a little and pulled out the drawer to reveal a stack of papers

"Wow," said Kagome smiling sheepishly "I guess you won't be done for now"

"Yeah so you can go I don't want you to keep her waiting"

"Are you sure ...Whose going to bring you home?" asked Kagome a bit worriedly

"I'll asked Hiten" replied Rin

"Okay" she turned hesitantly and went to the elevator then pressing the required button waited for it to open, when it dinged and open, she went inside before it closed and descended

Kagome parked at the foot of shrine, and looked up the familiar steps that she had to go up and down every day. She unbuckled her seat belt before blowing her horn twice to let anyone present in the house know of her arrival ,

She got up of the car and leaned against its hood before she walked up the stairs when she saw some someone descending it to meet them half way

It was her mother holding a small child in her arms; Kagome looked at the sleeping child lovingly as her mother handed the child over to her

"Thanks" Kagome said about to turn down the stairs

"Kagome" she paused and looked at her mother who was looking at her in return, Mrs. Higurashi have aged gracefully having a few only grey hairs and a bit of wrinkles to account for the years that went by ,

Her eyes were still as youthful as ever but at the moment mirrored Kagome's hidden sadness

"Souta…is coming back from America next week. I would be really happy and him also if you were able to be here" Kagome stared at her mother in thought as Mrs. Higurashi waited patiently for her reply, finally Kagome spoke

"I'll think about it" she resumed walking down the stairs leaving her mother on the stairs that didn't move until she drove off

Sesshomaru looked at his plate his appetite gone, it wasn't because of the food, they employed one of the best chefs around and the food in front of him had a delicious aroma but he just couldn't eat maybe and the fault laid on Kikyo, Inuyasha's date; the girl was dressed appropriately was wearing a green dress that didn't show much cleavage and she seemed too quiet and modest to be labeled as a slut or anything in that category, it was she looked so much like Kagome

"Is the food to your taste Miss Owaga?" asked his father politely as he sat at the head of the table rocking his glass of kame no O sake. Kikyo covered her mouth as she chewed quickly as to answer his question but blushed with embarrassment when she realized that all eyes were on her

"Um yes it is" she replied timidly

"Yeah that's the kind of good eating you'll have with me" Inuyasha said smugly reclining in his chair causing it to tilt back and almost making him fall out, he quickly held onto the table and pull himself forward before he could fall out, this evoked a giggle from Kikyo, an amused look from his father and a patronizing glance from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo as she hid her smile while looking at Inuyasha, At least now that his father spoken her last name he could understand why he accepted her .The Owaga was very familiar in fact their name is in relations to the second largest sake producing industry, this friendly dinner is his father way of contemplating a merger .

Sesshomaru's and fisted underneath the table angry at the memories he was reminded of

_They were at Kagome's house studying like they usually did when there was an up coming test .Sesshomaru stole a glance at Kagome and found her looking at the book with a blank stare ,it was obvious that she wasn't actually reading .Sesshomaru closed his book loudly causing her attention to be drawn to him just like he intended _

"_What's on your mind?" he asked getting to the point, she gave him a clueless look and Sesshomaru slowly shook his head at his girlfriend's attempt to avoid the subject ,but he would have nothing of it _

"_Tell me?" he persisted looking her in those eyes he had come to love .she shifted and looked away with a defeated sigh_

"_Fine…I was just wondering..."she paused with uncertainty "Why don't you ever invite me over or make me meet your dad?" she asked looking in the eyes, just like he had previously done; it was his time to look away. What was he suppose to say? He couldn't tell her that his father didn't want to meet her and had in fact refused when he asked permission to bring her to dinner ….all because of her social status .He couldn't tell her the truth it would kill her _

"_Sesshomaru aren't you going to answer my question?" she asked softly he looked at her once more and saw the fear of his response, he definitely couldn't tell her_

"_Kagome…why would you want to go to my house, I would rather have dinner here" _

"_That's not what I mean" she leaned back in the couch and crossed her arms as she pouted realizing that he was avoiding the question, Sesshomaru smirked_

"_Alright Kagome the next time there's an opening spot at my house during dinner, I'll let you know" he said casually, Kagome sat up and raised and eyebrow_

"_You talk like I'm making an appointment?"_

"_Everything with my father is business" he replied jokingly but the silent truth was he wasn't lying_

"_Whatever" she said poking him playfully as he leaned closer and kissed her briefly, she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell back in the couch still kissing_

_They leaped apart when they heard the clearing of a throat_

"_Yeah…how do you do the equation again?" Kagome asked trying to cover up what they were just doing, Sesshomaru was about to play along if it hadn't been for the loud laughter, they both looked behind them to see Souta as he rolled on the ground laughter _

"_Kagome got up red with embarrassment and anger "Souta!" she shouted angrily glaring her brother, Souta quickly ran off and Kagome chased after him "Get back here!"_

_Sesshomaru watched with amusement but a frown couldn't help forming_

"_I wish things weren't like this,"_

Sesshomaru stood suddenly drawing attention to him; his father looked at him questionably

"Is there something wrong with the food?" his father asked

"I will be eating out tonight" he informed them

"Why, don't you see we do have a guest over" Inuyasha said glaring at him apparently angry that he was leaving, his father just watch Sesshomaru with slightly narrowed eyes that only Sesshomaru noticed but he ignored it and looked at Inuyasha with a stoic face

"Why Inuyasha are you attempting to have to have manners" Inuyasha glared harder "that seems out of character " Sesshomaru turned " then I guess we have a fear trade since I will act out of character and leave" he walked away ,Inuyasha stood up to go after him but his father stopped him by raising his hand

"Let him go" he said watching Sesshomaru's receding figure

"Are you finished Miss Ogawa?" he asked as Inuyasha sat down next to the nearly forgotten Kikyo who had been watching silently

"Uh no I-"

"Let's move on to desserts" he said while smiling, she slowly nodded her head a bit shocked but allowed her plate to be taken away and replaced with Ichigo daifuku; Ichigo daifuku are Japanese sweet cakes with strawberry and anko fillings. Which happened to be Kikyo's favorite dessert, she dug in happily completely forgetting what had just occurred,

Inuyasha followed her by digging in as well again only his father sat in thought about Sesshomaru actions not liking them one bit.

.

"_**I'm definitely not having luck with my chapters …..I'm not sure about this one but hopefully it was alright **_

**I have no clue what to write next ….seriously **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOYAL SUPPORT AND THE NEW GUYS LOVES YOU ALSO :p**

enviousDangelM

Megan Consoer

Elli Mac08

Silver Twilight's Moon

Ichigo Mirai

Kagomesfriends

SayaHaji1648

Tif

Garnetgirl

Tokio Hotel Cutie

kouga's older woman

morgan.

Sugar0o

SexyDemonGirl5000


	5. Chapter 5

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**As Cold, as Ice**

Sesshomaru groaned and opened his eyes slowly; he reached for the source of annoyance ringing next to his head effectively increasing the headache he had.

"Yes" he answered sourly; sitting up his eyes scanned the room he was in locating his clothes all over the floor

"Where are you?" he heard his father's stern voice through the receiver. That question jarred Sesshomaru into the realization that he had no idea where he was, he looked over the room once more to make sure and furrowed his eyebrows with confusion

'How did I get here?' a shifting to his left caught his attention, when he saw dark tresses it dawned on him

"Well?" his father asked impatiently signaling to Sesshomaru that he had yet to give an answer

"Where I'm at is none of your concern" he replied courtly but speaking a bit lowly as to not wake the female occupying the bed with him

"Is that so?" paused "You better had not done anything reckless that could jeopardize the company's name Sesshomaru, that is what I would only expect from Inuyasha," Sesshomaru scoffed at his comparison with his half brother then rubbed his temples to calm his headache

"I have done nothing of the sort "Sesshomaru said confident that he had not done anything too reckless to cover from the media, for at the moment he could not remember anything that had transpired last night, he took off the covers and got up off the bed

"That better be a true statement because as you know you are the heir and every-"

"I would love to hear you lectures father but I am busy at the moment," he said cutting off his father's speech before ending the call, then began retrieving his clothes and putting them on

When he was fully clothed Sesshomaru reached for the door handle only to be halted by a familiar voice

"You're leaving?" Sesshomaru was silent for a while as he contemplated whether to just leave right away or not, he sighed with a frown and turned to her, his eyes widened.

***

narrowed his eyes the phone reclining in his chair when there was a knock on his office door

"Come in" the door opened and in came Inuyasha

"Sup dad" he greeted sitting in the chair in front of his father who smiled "What can I do for you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at him then to his lap with embarrassment

"I was wondering if Kikyo could come-I mean live here for a while." looked at his son questionable

"Why is that?" he paused "Are you serious about her?" Inuyasha nodded eagerly

"Fine she can" Inuyasha quickly jumped up with a smile ready to thank his dad but the serious look his father had threw him off before he soon realized that his dad had more to say "If you are still together by the time I return I must meet her parents understood?"

Inuyasha nodded not really understanding his father's words but as he thought of it, the statement said it did have feelings of skepticism "Is there anything else?" asked as he stood there

"No that's it" he said before there was a knock at the door, his father told the person to enter, seeing that it was a guy in a suit Inuyasha took this as his signal to leave not wanting to be around when they start talking stuff he didn't think he could or would understand .

He locked the door behind him as he grinned happily, he was glad he wasn't the heir to the business that required so much time and energy that would dominate his life .He admired that sense of stability Sesshomaru had being able to contribute his life to work and still remain ….sane ,but he would never tell that to anyone.

Inuyasha walked with pep in his step as he thought of Kikyo and her reaction to the news he was going to give

***

After the door was locked, a package was passed to , who opened it and spread the contents on the desk

"This is all that's left" he asked the man who nodded

"Everyone who might know or seen anything was paid off and persons who refused 'disappeared'"

"I see good work… Bankotsu"

"What of my pay?"

"It has already been wired to your bank account" at his statement the man nodded then turn and left

sat in silence as he looked at the pictures in front of him, he checked his watch 8:30

His phone rang and he answered it "Yes"

"Bankotsu has been disposed off"

"Good" he said then hung up the phone, taking up one of the pictures

"Sesshomaru you seem to love giving me problems don't you" he said with a frown "And to think that if I hadn't stepped in you wouldn't have destroyed the company alone but your brother as well" he tore the pictures up and threw them in the garbage before he proceeded to burn them, both the faces of Sesshomaru and Kikyo were consumed by flames blackened to ashes

***

Sesshomaru looked at the woman carefully unsure if his eyes were deceiving him

"Kagome?" the woman got out of bed wrapping the sheet around her "No I'm not" she said standing in front of him

"I'm Kikyo," Sesshomaru swore under his breath taking a step back out of disbelief .It was indeed Kikyo, her pale skin and narrow face would contrast to Kagome's slightly tanned skin and whose face was a bit rounder

"How?-"

"We met on the bridge on my way home-" she answered before he could fully ask

_Staring at my reflection in the waters below, I threw a bottle at it disrupting the waters then turned and leaned against the railing, hearing footsteps I looked towards the sound and saw someone approaching _

"You didn't look well so I invited you over" she continued

_I was led into a dark room with the help of someone underneath my arm; it seems I was unable to walk properly _

"_Okay you stay right-oof" I fell onto of a soft feminine body and couldn't help relishing in the feel. _

'_How long was it since I entertained myself in the anatomy of a female?'…5 years _

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple vigorously; as bits and pieces came to him .He took out his cell and dialed his driver

"Yes "

"I need a drive …"he looked at Kikyo as she watched him before giving him the address which he told to his driver then hung up the phone

"Go put on some clothes then meet me in the living room" he said leaving no space for argument, Kikyo continued to watch him as he left the room

***

Sesshomaru sat in thought about what to do and how he would hide this, hopefully there were no witnesses and he would be able to handle this predicament but it wasn't only that only what if Inuyasha found out, as much as he couldn't stand Inuyasha this was not something he want him to know of

Kikyo entered the living room and he waited until she sat before speaking, as if in a business meeting Sesshomaru looked at her with an unreadable expression before he started to speak

"Miss. Kaiwai-" he began formally

"It's Kikyo" she cut him but he continued as if she hadn't interrupted

"-what happened last night was…"

"A mistake?" she said finishing his sentence

"Yes it was" she looked at the floor dejectedly "this should stay between the both of us and us alone "she looked up at him

"Why?" she asked Sesshomaru who was taken back at how broken she sound….she sound so much like Kagome had on that day ,he suddenly saw Kagome's face and couldn't help closing his eyes to block out the image, when he opened then again ,Kikyo was kneeling in front of him

"Sesshomaru I'm not a whore and I wouldn't have given you my body if I didn't have feelings for you" she touched his cheek but he recoiled as he mulled over her words

"Was I your first?" she nodded his eyes widened only a fraction

Don't you have any feelings for my brother and claim you're not a whore" Sesshomaru said with disgust as he got up,

"I'm not!" Sesshomaru scoffed and walked past her as she got up as well "I have feelings for Inuyasha but I love you" he stopped in his tracks and turned to Kikyo

"How is that even possible I've only met you once" she shook her head

"We've met before that …before I knew Inuyasha" Sesshomaru furrowed his eyes at her words

"We have?"

"Yes" her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she smiled "It was 4 years ago in a park under the sakura tree"

_I pulled the jacket closer to me as I walked in the park on my way to school, today was much colder than normal since it was close to December .It was then that I saw some one standing underneath the sakura tree as if deep in though obviously to everything around ._

_I stopped to gaze at this person in wonder before I suddenly saw the person I was admiring punch the tree, curious and concerned my feet led me over to the unfamiliar person _

"_Why did you do that?" I almost gasped at how breathtaking this stranger was when he turned to face me when I asked my question .He looked at me blankly before looking at the tree. I wasn't sure he was going to answer until he said _

"_I was angry" he stated casually _

"_Why?" this time he didn't answer but looked at me longingly, I tilted my head with a questionable gaze but he still remained silent "Okay you don't have to tell me" he stepped closer looking at me closely .I blushed at the intensity of his stare but boldly stared back into his eyes, "You look... "He began only to sigh and look away once more _

"_Don't you have school" he asked obviously seeing the uniform under the jacket, he seemed young but the suit he wore gave him an older sophisticated air about him _

"_Oh yeah I'm gonna be late" I turned and ran off but stopped when I realized I hadn't asked for a name or anything only to find that the stranger had disappeared. I stood there with disappointment for a moment then rushing off to school with the image of the strange guy in my mind _

It was then that Sesshomaru remembered the instance she spoke of; when he was 18 he met a school girl looked to be around 14 or so but resembled Kagome a lot ,how could he not remember that ,

Kikyo stepped towards him "I went ever day to that tree to see if I could meet you again ….don't you think it's faith that we met again" she said desperately trying to convince him

"No it's-"

"You said you loved me too"

"_Sesshomaru I love you" I looked into her eyes as we panted, then kissed her forehead and said "I love you too"_

The sound of a car horn was heard outside interrupting the stillness that was in the room

"As I said before what happened last night must not be mentioned again understood" Kikyo remained silent as the tears rolled, Sesshomaru turned away from the sight

"Understood" she nodded before saying 'yes'

"Its better this way" he added trying to console her but she turned away .He stood looking at her back before leaving and as soon as Kikyo heard the door close she fell to the floor sobbing

***

Sesshomaru's drive home was felt long and agonizing, which made him wonder what he had drank that night to make him do something so stupid and reckless, his father had a right to compare him to Inuyasha

He leaned against the cool car glass and closed his eyes willing the head ache to go away but it remained just like his heart ache. Kikyo reminded him so much of how Kagome once had been before he broke her heart .This made him wonder if Kikyo would become just like Kagome or if what had transpired will ruin the relationship she had with Inuyasha

"You're home " announced the driver Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sat up as the chauffeur got of the chair and came around to open the door .Sesshomaru got out and was surprised to see four butlers taking suitcases to a white car.

"Finally you're here" he looked from the butlers to the steps as his father descended them "I'm leaving a bit early as you can see" Sesshomaru said nothing as his father walked towards his car and the car door was opened for him by his driver

"Oh and Sesshomaru….whenever you make a mess clean it up quickly I don't plan to take care of it for you" Sesshomaru looked at him with disinterest but internal he was completely shocked, his father smirked knowingly before entering the car so it could drive off .

"Yo Sesshomaru dad left already?" Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha blankly, Inuyasha didn't take this attitude strange he had half expected an answer .His brother walked up the stairs and pasted him as if not acknowledging his presence "Jack ass" he muttered dialing on his phone

***

Kikyo was curled up on her couch exhausted from crying, her face was flushed and cheeks wet, she finally decided to get up and walked sluggishly in the direction to the bathroom.

She was still really sore from the night before and has yet to wash away any evidence of what happened, she stripped and stepped in the shower.

Leaning against the tiles in the bathroom, tears came to her eyes as she again thought about everything and even though she was hurt by him she kept holding on to the faith that she just had to wait a little while for him.

It took a while but she was finally out of the bathroom, she almost walked past her phone when it vibrated, she walked over to the phone and picked it up before answering it

"Hello"

"Um hey Kikyo…its Inuyasha .I have some good news"

**Yep that's all I could think to right for this chapter...let me know what ya'll think. **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! **

Azumigurl

mystery-wolf93

Megan Consoer

enviousDangelM

SayaHaji1648

YaoiYuriLover

tif

Bookworm551

young kagome

Raider's Pride

Ichigo Mirai

kittykritik

kouga's older woman

MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild


	6. Chapter 6

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**As Cold, as Ice**

_Who were these people? I couldn't recognize any of their faces but yet they were here so they must've known my father one way or the other. My mother touched my arm and I almost recoiled, I looked over to her then to the casket to my left but only averted my eyes_

_I looked over my shoulder instead to see the others that attended; a few were hunched over crying while being consoled and others closed their eyes in prayer .My eyes widened when they met golden orbs 'Sessh-'_

"_Honey" my mother brought my attention back to the funeral breifly before I glanced over my shoulder once more but he was gone there was a twig of disappointment but I smash that feeling down and followed my mother up to the small table near my father's death bed of my this table with incense, flowers and candles and i was all i could stare at as i was too afraid to look at my father's pale face....it was so lifeless and peaceful .I scrowled knowing that was just look was just a mere illusion .He hadn't died smiling!  
_

_After the ceremony my mother and I were leaving, the sky was dark with clouds and light rain sprinkled down. We hurried not wanting to be caught in the rain _

"_!" my mother stopped and looked behind her; I stopped as well "Would you like a ride home?" I heard him ask_

"_We don't want to impose" my mother tried to decline_

"_Nonsense, I'm heading into your direction and it wouldn't be right to allow you both to be caught in the rain" and as if to prove his point the rain came down heavier_

"_Kagome" my mother called as she walked towards the gentleman's car, I followed her without saying a word._

_The drive was silent save for my mother giving him direction and the windshield wiper as it cleaned away the pouring rain. By the time we arrived the rain had almost stopped falling, my mother said 'thank you' and we both were going to leave the car _

"_It was a pleasure but I would like to have a word with you both" I was curious and so was my mother as she nodded with slight hesitation and invited him in. We sat around the table waiting for him to begin the discuss "Would you like some tea?" asked my mother to lighten the mood but he declined _

"_That's alright, I just want to get this to be quick" he paused "let me introduce myself formally. My name is Mr. Fukui; I was 's attorney"_

_I looked up at the gentleman then at my mother to see her reaction, she looked surprise "I thought Totosai was his lawyer?" she asked _

"_That is true…Totosai is his lawyer as well. I was one of his close friends"_

"_Oh" my mother said sitting up in her chair _

"_And he asked me to take care of this important matter personally" _

"_What's that?" I asked unable to contain my curiosity_

"_You're father was a very successful and respectable man" he said addressing me "he held his company dear to him and seeing that your are his first born it is only ethical that you be deemed his heir even though traditionally the heir should be a male" he rummaged through his suitcase and placed a document on the table "but from what I know of he doesn't have a son" I made a side glance at my mother as she opened her mouth as if she was about to object but then decides against it for whatever reason _

"_So that means…" I trailed off when I figured out what he was saying and was shocked _

"_You are the new owner of his company" my mother quickly took up the paper and read it over a few times before she looked at Mr. Ogami with wide eyes_

"_What about school?-but she doesn't have any experience" what my mother said was true, I didn't think of a future job in business, I had trouble doing math after all_

"_That is not a problem; she doesn't officially take claim of the company until she graduates college but will be tutored during this period… She can of course decline if she so wishes it" he countered _

"_I don't think Kagome can handle this" my mother said pushing the document towards my Mr. Ogami._

"_This is your daughter's choice" after he said that they both looked at me for my response. I was in a complete turmoil, I didn't want to take up such a huge responsibility and can't handle it but my dad wanted this and to give away the company to someone else would be like giving up my father, so it was then I came to a decision _

"_I'll do it" the lawyer smiled but my mother's face had a doubtful expression_

"Mommy wake up" groaning Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she smiled realizing that it was her personal alarm clock "ello" she said cutely her adorable brown eyes staring up at Kagome

"Morning honey" Kagome said as she sat up in bed trying to get rid of her grogginess, she stretched then leaned her head against the bed head "Mommy I'm hungry" both their bellies growled in unison

"Looks like great bellies think alike" her daughter giggled and she smiled .She got up out of bed and picked up her then left the room

"So what should we cook?" she asked walking to the kitchen

"Um" Ren twisted her mouth in thought before instantly saying aloud "pancakes!"

Kagome set her down on a stool in front of the table "Pancakes it is". She went into the cupboard and took out all the ingredients to begin cooking

By the time she was finished they had a big batch of steaming hot pancakes and an untidy kitchen, clapped her hand with glee as her mother shared out the pancakes

"Okay dig in" her eager daughter didn't wait a second after being told before starting to gobble up the food. Kagome watched the speed her daughter was eating and wondered if she would get sick this time, leaving that as a mystery to be solve Kagome shared her pancakes and started eating ,she leaned against her hands and stared off

"Did anyone miss me?" she felt lips on her neck sending shivering down her spine and smiled before swallowing the rest of the pancakes she had been chewing on

"Morning daddy," Ren stopped eating and jumped down from her stool

"Looks like someone missed you" she said turning around on her chair to see Sesshomaru holding Ren in her arms as her tiny hands were latched around his neck. He walked towards her and kissed her on the forehead as she leaning into his touch

"Mommy" Kagome blinked and on impulse looked around the kitchen but of course there was no one else there "you okay mommy?" she asked .Kagome forced a smiled and nodded, her daughter looked up still doubtful about her answer .The wisdom this small child had amazed Kagome, looking into her eyes it was as if she could see all of the ordeals that she had been through and it still pained her, she ruffled her daughter's black hair before kissing her on the forehead " I'm okay" she repeated to reassured her "now hurry up and eat so we can get ready"

Pulling up to the curve, Kagome got out of the car and went around to the other side to open the door for Ren then retrieved her extra bags that were in the trunk. She crouched in front of her and straightened her bow "Give me a good bye kiss" Ren kissed her on the cheek "have a good day at school today okay" Ren nodded "and what should you do before grandma picks you up?"

"Call you" Kagome congratulates her by saying good girl then pecking her on the cheek, giving her the bags she ushered to the school entrance where the teacher stood

"Morning Kaede" Ren ran inside and sat at a table with her friends. Kagome smiled to the elderly woman who returned it, standing to the side so that arriving parents or children may be able to pass, she looked down at the woman who was half her height

"I'm am glad you have come today" Kagome raised an eyebrow in question "It is of course about Ren"

"What is it?"

"Well… a week ago the children were given a practice; it was an arts and craft where they should draw their family"

"What did she draw?" Kaede seem to think for a while before replying

"I told Ren to give it to you" furrowing her eyes Kagome looked at Ren over Kaede's shoulder briefly seeing Ren laughing carefree and drawing. Ren couldn't have been hiding anything she would've known

"Well she hadn't" she looked back at Kaede "Do you remember what she drew?"

"Yes I do, it was a drawing of you and her holding hands but another person….a woman I presume was drawn also" she explained, Kagome took in this information before nodding

"Thanks for telling me" she said then said goodbye and left

Driving down the traffic filled freeway, she mulled over what was brought to her attention but decided to push that aside the drawing was probably nothing and maybe her daughter had forgotten to show her, there was a small nagging thought that maybe this was something important but Kagome ignored it. She had a lot of stuff to do since she wasn't going into the office today.

Kagome turned left at a stop light a drove until she was stopping in front of a large oval building, parking the car at a close area to the door she got out and pulled on her dark glasses. She checked herself in the car glass; she wore a gray and black short sleeved blouse with a black shirt that went on her knees, wearing a designer belt secured neatly around her small waist she didn't look too professional but the glasses did give her a touch of aloofness .

She straightened her skirt then walked towards the doors which opened automatically, her heels clicked on the tiles of course drawing attention to her arrival

"" turning her head slightly to the sound she saw an American man who looked about in his late forties walking towards her

"Ah good morning Mr. Young" she said politely as they both bowed in greeting

"We were just arranging for you to be notified of the ribbon cutting events .It will be carried out subsequent to the finishing of this building and the three others that is"

"I see" Kagome looked at the various electricians and other workers who were putting on the finishing touch to the building, and nodded with approval "It is turning out rather well" her voice echoed ,the emptiness of the place was apparent but Kagome knew soon it would be filled with supplies and people who were in dire need of help

"I agree it is the same with the others as well" Kagome turned to him at his statement

"So this should be finished by…" she trailed off waiting for an answer

"3- 4 day the least"

"Good" she paused in thought "Are you the only one who came today?"

"The others left right before you arrived. They went to check on the other branches "

"Well everything appears alright here, I guess I'll leave now" she turned on her heels "How long are you staying here Mr. Young?" she asked walking past him back to the door she entered

"Until the workers are finish" he replied

"Well I'll see you at a later date," her phone rang and she answered it,"Yes?" it was Miroku

"Hello" Kagome had a bored look on her face when she heard the dripping sweetness in his voice

"What is it this time Miroku?"

"Why do you always think that when I call you?" he asked avoiding the question. Kagome sat in her car and exhaling deeply

"Really what is it" she started the car

"Well…." He began and she rolled her eyes driving off "there's this girl-"

"What about Yumi?" She cut him off but he continued

"She works at a donut store where I go to regularly -"he paused and added quickly "Yumi is always going to be my first lady"

"You and Yumi aren't even together and you're already looking at some other woman"

"Now, now Kags you know I can't resist the ladies and they can't resist me and to cut to chase will you let me borrow-"

Not allowing him time to finish, she said "Nope"

"Please…"he began but Kagome was persistent

"I'm not gonna make you use my stuff to get a girl beside I happen to like Sango thank you very much"

"Well help me get a date with her" Kagome stopped at a stop light and leaned back in her seat "Sorry can't help with that" he sighed

"Sometimes I wish you were a boy" smiling at his comment which she found humor,

"I wish you were neutered" he gasped dramatically

"I cannot believe what you just said" the light turned green and she drove off "My little friend is scared" Kagome laughed aloud

"Good it should be, now get off my phone and go try to get a date with Sango" before he could protest Kagome hung up the phone; she finally was at her destination.

After parking her car, Kagome walked inside and walked down to the path she was familiar with, she took off her glasses as she approached a door, pushing it open slightly she slipped almost unnoticed by the children who listened keenly to the story being read .She leaned against the wall and listened to the story for a while before one the children shouted "Kagome!" suddenly there was a stampede of them running towards her

"Hey" she smiled crouching down to hug each and every one of them "How are you guys today?"

"The same as usual" replied the doctor who had once been the story teller "loud and boisterous"

"I can tell" She stood as whoever was near latched on to her "Well Ayane I would like to know how the story ends. Does anyone else?" She looked down at their broad smiles as they nodded.

"I'm glad you came today Kagome" she said as we left the room full of children

"You know I couldn't stay away" she replied as she looked her friend over, her auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail which Kagome vaguely remembered being in pigtail when she had been an intern and now three years later she no longer in blue scrubs but a white coat

"You know me too well"

"Say… is Ren doing fine" nodding her head Kagome smiled

"She is and very healthy too" Ayane smiled at that "she hasn't had anymore nightmares and smiles a lot"

"I'm glad she's healthy now, I mean it's as if her past trauma is-"

"Can we not bring that up" Kagome cut in rudely with a frown" Ayane nodded with understanding, an intern approached them momentarily interrupting the conversation as she handed Ayane a chart which she looked over before signing

"I didn't mean to bring that up" she apologized when the intern left

"It's okay" Kagome smiled playing it off, Ayane had a bit of skepticism in her blue eyes but went onto different matters

"I heard that your charity centers are almost finished"

"Yes they are it took a while to do it"

"That's great you were always one to help people Kagome" she complimented

"It's something I like to do I guess"

"Psh don't be modest, the amount of charities you contributed to and now creating your own it's a wonder how you're not broke yet" she joked

"True" laughed Kagome

"You're a real saint you know that" Kagome smiled but it came no were near her eyes. If Ayane only knew that when she had first started with the charities and other events was to occupy her time completely so that she wouldn't think of _him ._It worked but deemed her as a workaholic, it was only when she got Ren did thinks slow down but if she told Ayane that would she see her a bit differently

What would she say about her if she knew that at the beginning she was using the charities as a scapegoat?

_Kagome you're a horrible person _

_I know that's why……….he stopped loving me_

Ayane's pager suddenly went off, she took it out of her to "I'm gonna have to take this" she said quickly

"Okay see you later" she told her before her alarmed friend ran off. Kagome stood there for a while after Ayane left .That would've been her in that white coat running off to save someone's life if it wasn't for the company; there was a small feeling envy but like most unnecessary emotions she brushed it off

"Can't have everything we want" she muttered to herself …._if only we could, but then the world will be too perfect_

Turing back to the doors that led to the children ward, she went back inside to deciding that she would continue her story time with the children

By 6 Kagome was on her way home , she would've headed to the shrine pick up Ren but her mother had decided that her granddaughter should spent the weekend since it was Friday and even though Kagome was reluctant she couldn't help saying yes hearing her daughter's eager voice on the phone when she asked .

The closer Kagome neared to home she got the more she felt the familiar feeling of loneliness, when she finally pulled in the drive way to her condo the feeling hit full force. She sighed and got out of the car before walking inside the dark empty house.

**How you like it? Let me know .The bit with Miroku was unnecessary of course but I couldn't help but writing it, thought of editing it out but decided against it just so you know. **

**I couldn't resist updating ealier because of how quickly you guys you so much!!**

betstar

Raider's Pride

fairqueen

Azumigurl

Ichigo Mirai

Purplebabe


	7. Chapter 7

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**As Cold, as Ice**

"What!" a stream of curses followed afterwards after that exclaim, her secretary; Rin and Miroku watched with profound interest as Kagome paced back and forth "I don't want to meet him" she said obviously irritated" or the other one today"

"Actual Kags" Miroku began walking toward her desk "they won't be the only ones there" he leaned against it and looked at her with amusement

"I know but their presence is annoying" she whined causing Miroku to snicker

"Rin you can leave now" Rin nodded but before leaving .Kagome walked around her desk and flopped down in the chair

"Kags you seem much more grouchy today didn't your weekend go well" he turned slightly so he could see her face

"No" she mumbled then leaned her head against the desk; her hair was in a neat tradition bun so it did fall over her slumped shoulders "Ren was spending the night at my mom's"

"You really need to get a boyfriend or start dating" at this Kagome sat up and glare at Miroku "What?"

"How dare you, are you trying to say I desperately need the comfort of a man"

"If you want to put it that way" he said courtly this made Kagome fold her arms and glower at him

"I don't need a man" she retorted

"Yes but you want one" he smiled that broad smile when he was sure of something that seemed to mock her

"No I don't" _Yes I do_

"If you say so" he of course didn't believe but who would blame him he knew a lot about her .he got up off the desk "just remember that the meeting is in half an hour "he walked towards the door

"So regain your bearings. You don't want anyone doubting who the boss is"Kagome watched him leave before reclining in the chair .What he said was true because she could remember when she had first been thrust into the business world; she had been tripping over her feet and stumbling with words.

She had lost sponsors because of how inexperienced she appeared, even though she had studied hard and knew every knick and cranny about the business but by the way you carried yourself it could really affects how a business was ran .She bloomed from a clumsy girl into a full grown woman but still….

The moment Sesshomaru woke up and walked downstairs he knew that he had been condemned to hell. Walking casual in a blue robe towards the kitchen was Kikyo, Sesshomaru froze on the stairs 'Why is she here?' he furrowed his eyebrows with confusion

Kikyo must've sensed his presence because she stopped and looked in his direction; they stared at each other, the tension building slowly

"Good morning" she finally said but Sesshomaru remained silent she seemed to wait for a reply before she continued walking .He had planned to go to the kitchen to get answers to his questions but the answer soon walked past him

'Inuyasha'

"You seen Kikyo?" he asked with a broad smile but when he didn't receive an answer it instantly turned into a frown "ya know you could answer sometimes when I ask question you prick" he stood there expecting a retort but instead Sesshomaru gave him a cold stare and retreated up stair

"I don't even know why I keep asking you anything!"

"Because you're a moron" Sesshomaru finally said

This statement was very true on Sesshomaru's point of view who had thought he would've been able to avoid Kikyo and put everything behind him but by the looks of it there was no way to do that unless he moved out ,which he was planning to do. He cursed his father as he angrily slammed the door to his room, the bastard knew about everything!

Sesshomaru seethed sitting on his king size bed, he took up his phone and saw that there was an unread message, the sender was his father. He narrowed his eyes opening the message

Sesshomaru I had forgotten to inform you that Kikyo would be staying there in the time of my absence and of course you're agenda has been sent to your mailbox .You should check that immediately.

Enjoy your time there 

It took a lot of restraint not to throw away the phone but after calming down somewhat he retrieved his laptop from his suitcase and check his inbox .He had 12 new messages half of which were related to his business, he found the message he was looking for and opened it and apparently, after reading it he had to attend a meeting today.

He checked the clock on the nightstand seeing that he had enough time to get ready he closed down the laptop and headed to the bathroom .This was definitely what he needed a reason to leave the house and stay out and get a chance to see Kagome, even if he was viewed with resentment it was better than nothing because he deserved it and he knew that very well

_Sesshomaru worked vigorous at the problem he was given by his father who sat a ways from him but watched him keenly .Sesshomaru frowned deeply as he scribbled but seemed to cross that out he started over but shook his head with disapproval and crossed that out as well, his eyes jotted all over the paper and he gripped his head before suddenly cursed and throwing the papers to the ground_

"_I can't do this!"_

"_You went to see that girl again " his eyes widened at his father's words but said nothing for it was true he had been to the funeral but even when he hadn't said anything to her it still affected him and what made it worse was that their eyes had met .He wanted to badly comfort her but knew it was unwanted and that killed him "Every time you are in any proximity to that girl you can't focus" his father got up from his seat and walked towards him ._

_The closer his father came Sesshomaru feared the worse "T-that's not true" he forced the words out, He couldn't stand being so intimidated by his father and allowing him to control him _

_His father now stood directly in front of him casting a shadow on young Sesshomaru who only reached his father's chest._

"_Daddy" both males looked to the door as it was slowly forced open by a miniature Inuyasha who crawled inside dragging a stuff bear, his dog ears twitched and for some reason annoyed Sesshomaru more .Mr. Taisho walked towards his son and picked him up in his arms, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father's back as he cradled Inuyasha with such care "nightmware" the toddler muttered snuggling close to his father _

"_I have decided that we will leave Japan"_

"_What!?" his father turned and looked at him sternly with the now sleeping child, he continued nether the less_

"_Seeing that Inuyasha will be returning to his mother next week we will travel with him"_

"_So we're leaving Japan to go to Africa" he said with outrage _

"_No she no longer residing there, she is living in the China at this moment" that didn't seem any better to Sesshomaru who wasn't fond of the idea of moving "this will definitely take care of your pesky problem" _

"_Kagome is not an annoyance or problem" Sesshomaru said raising his voice _

"_You damn well know she is a hindrance, know your social class boy" Sesshomaru could tell his father was getting annoyed with this subject and him for the matter but he continued _

"_You keep talking about social class as if I care about it "his father's eyes narrowed at his statement_

"_You are lucky to have what you have today, do you expect that because you are born into riches you don't have to work for it" _

"_I don't have any problem working for it father" Sesshomaru said snidely "but I don't approve of you trying to manage how I do so" Inuyasha shifted having been disturbed from the nap he took_

"_Do you believe you're a man Sesshomaru?" his father asked calmly, he gave no reply but his father continued "You are my son and I am the man of this house so long as I am your father and have control over your birthright, you will do as I damn well want" the silence after his statement heightened the apprehension in the air" Now continue your studies, I'm going to put your brother to bed"_

'_Half brother' Sesshomaru corrected mentally _

"_Why don't you just disown me then?" his father smirked as if finding humor in that question _

"_And give you that satisfaction" _

Sesshomaru stood in front of the full length mirror after getting ready; he looked professional and suave in his black suit with his hair held back, he fixed his collar but glared at his reflection .Golden eyes looked at him, soft jaw line gave him an almost feminine look there was no mistake whose son he was, he sneered and turned away.

He had a meeting to attend; he left the room and went downstairs and sure as rain Kikyo was ascending the stairs .He walked past her as she stopped on the stairs, he felt her eyes looking him over but she said nothing and continued going up

This got him thinking that maybe she has decided to forget about everything and maybe he had nothing to worry about. He felt a little bit better as he left.

He arrived a few minutes late because of traffic but arrived into the meeting while everyone was getting prepared. He glanced around as he stood at the door way but of course the object of his affection wasn't present disappointment of course filled him and hadn't counted on being rudely shoved from his thought by some one behind him

"Excuse me" he turned around and to his surprise there she stood looking up at him nonchalantly, her hair in a traditional bun but bangs that almost shadowed her eyes, her lips were in a tight line as she waited impatiently

"I apologize" he finally said stepping aside, she walked arrogantly past him and took her place at the head of the table while he watched her

" would you take seat so we can begin" she gestured towards an empty seat, he nodded his head and went towards the chair she had indicated and sat wordlessly "Good now I have officially declared that this meeting commence and to begin introductions will be made" her eyes scanned everyone's faces briefly to see if she had their attention, she was of course on the center stage afterwards she went on to introduce everyone to Sesshomaru and everyone to him.

The meeting went smoothly on Kagome's part, she was informed about the slight raising of the business' stocks and how the production was currently at, her mind and eyes were so focused on the information she didn't even notice Sesshomaru's casual glance and even if she was conscious of it she hid it rather well.

Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't really enjoy the meeting, half the men in the meeting stared almost hungrily at Kagome especially one particular man who sat close to her and every chance he had would touch her but Kagome seemed to not even notice or him for that matter. He raised his hand at first he had honestly not known why he had but when all the attention was turned to him especially Kagome, he realized why and had to find something to say

"What is the problem ?" she asked with a formal tone

"Listening to these presentations, the organization of everything seems perfect" she raised an eyebrow

"Okay well…by the" she tried to continued but he interrupted again refusing the action of directing her action elsewhere

"But I feel that the company should be more diversified" her eyebrow raised with interest surprisingly and he got a few nods approval

"Is that so, and what sort of products would we produce?" she asked obliviously interested

"There are a variety of products-"

"Like women products" said female manger who sat at the table with them, Sesshomaru nodded "products made to focus on specific individuals; this could cause our brand to be common and much more popular than it is now"

"That seems like a good idea" someone complimented as Kagome listened her face void of any emotion

"Hm." they all looked at Kagome wanting to know her opinion "I like the idea" there was a murmur as everyone talked at once "Okay settle down and let's continue" the meeting continued but this time Kagome was quite aware of Sesshomaru's presence .

"Thank you for attending "standing she made it clear that the meeting had come to an end so everyone got up. Kagome organized the files she had received then glanced towards Sesshomaru as a few persons went over to him to inquire on the idea he suggested. Kagome hadn't really liked the idea that he took over her meeting in a way but it couldn't be helped he was of course her partner ,she couldn't help noticing how appealing he was and scolded herself when he had caught her staring ,her eyes snapped downwards and didn't dare look up

"Miss Higurashi "she recognized the voice instantly and wanted to groan with annoyance, she looked up and without a doubt it was who she thought

"What can I do for you?" He only smiled flashing his canine teeth which she had to admit was charming and took up the rest of documents

"I was wondering" he started to say, she mentally rolled her eyes knowing what was coming, he always asked her every time they met "If we could continue discussing the meeting on a lunch date" she of course was going to give an immediate 'no' but after a second thought and a glance at Sesshomaru who was still in the room speaking with some acquaintance she told him she would think about

"That's quite a change" he said smiling broadly "hope you decide on an answer soon" she took the documents from him

"It's not a definite answer"

"I know but at least I'm wearing you down" he joked and she allowed herself to smile a bit

"See you at lunch" he said leaving the room with the others that finally decided to depart as well, she didn't even bother to correct him since he was already out the door but sighed putting her hand on her hips she turned around and was startled to see Sesshomaru sitting in the room and watching her intently, her hand had hit the stack of documents and they fell to the ground but she didn't even seem to notice

Kagome sudden felt claustrophobic, and tried to calm down even though it seemed impossible, her palms started to sweat and there was a twisting feeling in her gut .She prayed to god that he couldn't hear her heart but it was possible with how quiet the room was .She wanted to ask him why he was still here? But couldn't say anything to rid the awkwardness and he only made it worse by staring .She ended the staring match and crouched down to pick up the documents and it was only when he couldn't see her anymore more and she him ,did she find her voice

"Why you are still here is a mystery"

"I don't think it is" her heart sped up as his deep voice made him seemed to be so much closer to her, she had smelt his tantalizing cologne before he was suddenly crouched in front of her picking up the documents and alarmingly close .He almost touched her hand but she recoiled it and stood with what she had

He looked up at her obviously knowing that she was avoiding his touch but said nothing about it and stood with the rest of the papers

"Thank you" she said politely but a bit coldly taking them from him and managing to avoid touching him

He stood there as she fixed the files again drawing out the process as she expects him to leave but when he doesn't she turned to him again wanting about to tell him to leave but clamped her mouth shut when she realize how intensely he was looking at her

Kagome looked up at him as he took a step closer and she found herself paralyzed by his stare, her eyes drifted down to his lips briefly

"Hey Kags I-hello" Miroku's interruption broke the trance and Kagome quickly regain her bearings, and after gathering her files rushed out of the room

"Uh…" Miroku said feeling the awkwardness "I'm going now "he quickly went after Kagome leaving Sesshomaru in the office alone when he felt the angry aura radiating from him

He found her in her office pacing back and forth and smirked, he opened his mouth to say something but she stopped and looked at him with a confuse look, she looked like a vulnerable child and that wiped any humorous comment he was about to make

"Why did I react like that to him?" she asked but he wasn't sure if he should answer "Do you think.." she stalled and he continued to look at her "Do you think I'm still.." she trailed off and Miroku walked in and closed the door understanding what she was asking

"Do you believe you still love him or have feelings for him?" she shrugged her shoulder

"He hurt me a lot you know I'm suppose to hate him" Miroku rubbed his chin in thought

"I understand but sometimes you can't help your feelings" Kagome frowned

"I don't want them" she said childishly, Miroku smirked at this

"There's no helping it though"

"I know" she said with a defeated voice "I wish I could erase it but I could only deny it"

"Why bother denying it, he clearly has feelings for you"

"He does?" Kagome asked with interest

"I saw how you guys were looking at each other"

"That can't be right he was the one he broke up with me" she informed him

"Well he still looked like he deeply care for you" Kagome was silent for a while as she contemplated about this ,she trusted Miroku's judgment and he was rarely wrong .She felt trilled that he still had the same feelings for her but her thoughts suddenly went back to all the hurt he made her feel and she grew angry. She went around the desk and sat back with a blank expression but her mind was in a whirl .It had be almost impossible for her not to tremble when he spoke in the meeting and every when she had been talking to her colleagues, just the mere thought that he was looking at her caused her heart to flutter but….

_I don't care that he still has feelings for me he can keep them_

"That's too bad" Miroku raised an eyebrow at her sudden mood swing "I have a date" he raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. It was then that her phone rang "Hello" she answered and preceded into a conversation about the charity center "I'll be right there" she said hanging up the phone "It was Mr. Young the person made in charge of the charity centers apparently the opening is today"

"Miss Higurashi" Rin said as she burst into the office but froze feeling that she interrupted the conversation "I'm sorry I'll-"

"Yes what is it?" she probed "I forgot to tell you that Mr. Young called about the charity centers that having it first opening today ….I didn't get to tell you because of all the paper work and-" Kagome held up her hand to stop her rambling before speaking

"I was informed it's alright, but don't let that happen again" Rin bowed apologetically "think you can handle things while I'm gone" Kagome added and Rin nodded eagerly to take up the job "Good then" she said dismissing Rin who left the room

"I think I'll tag along …got nothing better to do" Miroku said pushing his hand in his pockets

"Really" her eyebrow rose "I could've sworn I gave you loads of stuff to do "

"Huh….well shall we go" he said offering his hand and changing the subject; Kagome shook her head because she had expected this from him but forgot it and left the office with Miroku.

**I was gonna add a lot more but didn't want a super long chapter so I'm gonna leave it for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know by reviewing, If there are too many errors I'll correct them later okay.**

**Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**As Cold, as Ice**

It was in the evening and Sesshomaru's mind still replayed the image of Kagome as she stood in the meeting room .The moment he nearly kissed her until he was interrupted ,his eyes narrowed at the thought as he took a sip of coffee

'If that lawyer of hers hadn't interrupted, I might've…'his mind flashed back as he visualized her soft glossy lips and how her eyes drooped ever so slightly -

"Sesshomaru…"he groaned mentally as he was brought from his thoughts …how many times am I going to be interrupted "long time no see" he looked up with a bored expression and met the blue eyes of Koga a past business colleague dressed as flashy as he last remember

"Mr. Wei" he said in a formal tone, Koga grinned

"Still stiff as a board I see" he sat down even though Sesshomaru's eyes told him not to "So what are you doing in such a place, "he looked around with a distasteful look, "never thought you were one to eat here" Sesshomaru could've told him that he decided to eat here because it was closer but it was none of his damn business.

Koga waited for an answer but received none so he continued talking "Anyways ...I-" he trailed off out his words as he stared over my shoulder .Koga was sharp but unfortunately was easily distracted by beautiful women demon or not, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and sure enough a pretty little brunette was standing 7 feet from them looking into the restaurant with a longing look; she was petite and either anorexia or a model. Sesshomaru looked back to Koga who was apparently still in a trace .He stood up and walked over to the woman with only a few strides and tapped her on her shoulder .She was surprised and embarrassed being caught drooling over the smell of food

"Good evening "he greeted, she just blushed and stared up at him, but being used to this reaction Sesshomaru continued "my friend over there has quite an interest in you and would like to speak to you" he gestured to Koga who made an attempt to act nonchalant .Sesshomaru walked off figuring that he done his job; distract Koga.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat at the dinner table in silence. The awkwardness was apparent all because of what transpired a few minutes ago. Inuyasha shoved the food around the plate with his fork, leaning on his fist and staring at Kikyo who eat her foot slowly

"The food is great Kikyo" Inuyasha said even though he hadn't eaten any, too preoccupied with why his girlfriend was behaving strangely since Sesshomaru phoned to say he was going to be staying at a hotel until their father's return .Inuyasha thought this was great he would be completely alone with Kikyo except for the servants of course but obviously she didn't think the same. Kikyo forced a smile at the compliment but finally he couldn't take it. He got up and marched around to Kikyo who watched him as he approached her "What is up with you huh?" he asked folding his arms

"Nothing "she said after a pause

"You're lying, you're quiet Kikyo but not this much" he said staring her down but she remained impassive and continued eating almost ignoring him "Kikyo talk to me "he said pleadingly. She stopped and looked at him before sighing

"I'm sorry" she turned in her char to him as he crouched in front of her "I'm…a bit uncomfortable I guess I haven't adjusted" Inuyasha seemed to accept her reason because he smiled then clutched her hand

"That's all, well don't worry you'll get use to living with me soon "he smiled then stood up "I guess I should finish the dinner you cooked" he said walking back to his side of the table as Kikyo watched his retreating back with a blank stare…

Kikyo lied in bed unable to sleep. She looked to her left at her companion sleeping soundly before getting out of bed .She threw off the covers exposing her bare body to the coldness and walked out of the room without rousing Inuyasha .Kikyo threw on her nightly that was conveniently on the chair then left the room. Her feet soon led her to the one place she longed to be; Sesshomaru's room, turning the door knob she opened the door his aroma filled her nose and she inhaled deeply. Kikyo entered closing the door behind her and then immediately went to the bed. She touched the bedspread walking along side it to the bed head where she took up one of the pillows and pressed it to her nose …_Sesshomaru _

"_Kikyo you have got to get a boyfriend" my friend Kagura said as she sipped her large drink _

"_I told you I don't need one"_

"_Cause she's still daydreaming about her mystery guy" added Kana as she sat down at their table, Kagura chortled and Kikyo rolled her eyes _

"_You guys just don't understand "she leaned on her elbow and stared off _

"_I guess … but you have to admit there is no way you'll see him again" Kagura said pushing aside her drink when Kana gasped "What?" she asked looking at her wide eye friend _

"_It's either my eyes fooling me or that's him"_

"_Who?" Kana pointed and Kagura followed her finger only to also widen her eyes _

"_Oh my god that is him "they squealed in unison bringing Kikyo back to reality "Kikyo you're not gonna' believe it"_

"_Believe what? "She asked looking at her friends weirdly _

"_Look" they pointed and she did as told then gasped, while Kagura and Kana smiled with glee. There he was sitting four tables away from them wearing a suit just like the one he had been wearing the last time she saw him ,she thought that he would've looked a bit more mature but that didn't matter .It was him! _

"_Well go over to him say hi" they encouraged .Kikyo sat staring with disbelief but when she finally heard what her friends were saying she summed up her courage and walked over to him. Her heart sped up the more and more she approached him and the butterflies swarmed her stomach _

"_Excuse me "she said as she finally stood at his table, he had his head down so hadn't seen when she approached ,at the sound of her voice however he raised his head .Disappointment enveloped Kikyo when she realized it wasn't the guy she thought. This one had striking resemblance to him but the looks of his eyes were yellow gold and facial structure wasn't the same, it was more boyishly. Kikyo knew she would remember him even to this day and this was not the guy _

"_Yeah?" It wasn't when he said that did she realize how long she had been standing there completely immobile, embarrassment immediately replaced her disappointment _

"_Ah sorry I thought you were someone else "she tried to make a hasty retreat _

"_Wait!" she turned to him surprised he stopped her _

"_Uh yes" looking down he rubbed the back of his head seemingly embarrassed as a blush came to his cheek_

"_I-I was wondering-ya kno if y-you're single "Kikyo looked at him as he stuttered out what he wanted to see .It was odd seeing a guy this good looking so shy .It was cute and was a bit humorous so she laughed but only a bit .He looked up finally when she laughed "My name's Inuyasha …and you?"_

"_Kikyo…my name is Kikyo"_

Sesshomaru exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him but still wet from his shower. He sat on the bed and dried his hair with the other towel, he stretched for the remote and clicked the power bottom for the television .The television turned with a loud blare of noise which he decrease by turning down the volume ,he flicked through channel after channel before settling on the news then tossing the remote behind him .

'_The topic of todays new is …_'Sesshomaru found some suitable clothes and threw them on after he finished drying himself

'Was this how Tokyo had always been" he looked out the window at the bright lights that reminded him so much of his business trip to Los Vegas. The night was filled with glitters of light from street lights, electric signs and brightly lit stores .The buildings seemed to cluster attach themselves to each other ,the sounds of so many noises and the different scents of persons overlapped , but this is to be expected being that Japan was overpopulated. He had almost forgotten how Tokyo was since he had been away for so long .He went the mini fridge to see if there was anything available but unfortunately there wasn't .He thought of attempting to make something but the unfortunate thing was that he had been taught how

'_The pop sensation Utada Hikaru…..' _He to the telephone to get room service .He as contacted to someone immediately and he told what he wanted then hung up and waited

'_Kagome Higurashi the owner of a the well known organization Higurashi Corporation also known as H.C has merged with Yasha Corporation the newly name has not been decided as yet but…' _Sesshomaru went to the door when there was a knock; he opened it and allowed the chart of food to be wheeled in then closed the door.

" _Higurashi Corp. has made a reputation of being a very charitable organization and it is discovered that the owner has constructed three charity centers…" _At this point Sesshomaru had stopped to listen since this had obviously caught his attention. Kagome with her supporters appeared on the television she had a mike in hand and a mass of reporter in front of her.

'_Thank you for coming to the opening of my charity centers, some don't realize the important of these buildings because of a delusion thinking that everyone should fend for themselves to live but….I –we know" she gestured to the persons behind her "that we should be giving to those in need" _

"_What inspired you to build these charity centers instead of just donating to others?" a reporter ask_

"_My inspiration…" _

'Charity centers…' He sat on the bed in thought

_I sat under the tree in the middle of the park cuddling with Kagome. I ran my fingers through her hand playing with the strands "Sesshomaru what do you want to be when you grow up?" her sudden question surprised me and I raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it then chuckled at how elementary it sounded .Kagome sat up and playfully glared with a pout "Why are you laughing?"I sat up as well and kissed her briefly which caused her to smile _

"_It's just an odd question to ask considering the mood" She shivered and I impulsively pulled her to me and then reclined again _

"_Well?" she asked waiting for an answer _

"_Uh….I would be a manager of a business" I responded _

"_Oh," she said not really satisfied with my answer _

"_Why did you ask?"_

"_I just wanted to know if you had any goals of being something other than what you're father pushed you to be" At her response I began to think back on hobbies and other things I liked but I was unable to find something that showed interest in something other than business . The thoughts I grew with were instilled from birth I wasn't given an opportunity to decide anything ….until Kagome came .I kissed her head _

"_What do you want to be?" I asked half curious and half wanting to redirect the attention of this topic to her _

"_I want to be a doctor" she answered immediately and I smirked _

"_A doctor huh…well helping people is your thing"_

"_Yep and that's what I'm gonna do" I hugged her tighter _

"_I know you will"_

"…..I had always wanted to be some who was there to offer help to anyone"

"Still wanted to help people huh?" he smiled as he stared at nothing in particular "You're still the same Kagome after all"

Kagome drove to the shrine and parked, today was exhausting and now all she wanted to do was sleep, at the moment it was her only escape from her problems. She leaned her head on the staring wheel making sure not to hit the horn and closed her eyes. This dreaded meeting was something she wanted to put off because she knew what was going to happen like what seemed to happen on every occasion they met but it couldn't be avoided. Why did he have to come so early anyway? Life wouldn't allow her to relax that for sure. She sighed and lightly dipped into dreams

_Kagome stood next to her mother as she stood in the airport .The only thing she had been told was that she was going to meet someone important so she just stood there patiently when all she really wanted to do was go home .Finally she saw her mother walk forward to a little boy who struggled to pull his suitcase .Her mother helped him and brought the boy over to her _

"_Kagome this is your brother" Kagome looked at her skeptically then back to her 'brother'. He looked to be about half her age which was 5 years old _

"_Is he my step brother?" she asked _

"_No...Uh" she hesitated but continued "he just lived with your father relative"_

"_Grandpa couldn't come today so he will be here tomorrow" he told them and Kagome looked at him once more _

"_Welcome to Japan… brother"_

"_It's Souta" he said smiling _

_Repeated_ taps on her car glass jerked Kagome from her sleep and regrettably causing her to bump her head on the horn, it blared as a result .She heard the familiar but more mature laughter of her brother and looked up with a surprised expression .She exited the car still a bit groggily when she saw that Souta had Ren in his arms; who was sound asleep .He handed Ren to her

"That little tike was a handful, she is so hyperactive I thought she would last for days "he joked and they both laughed as Kagome placed Ren in the back seat "I'm surprised she didn't awake from the horn"

"Same here" Kagome scratched the back of her head not really sure what else to do .Souta was wearing a football jersey and that Kagome was glad for since ,she remembered that he loved to play football but she was sure everything else about him changed ."So…how has it been? "She paused "you know in America?"

"It was alright"

"Got to date a lot of girls" she joked trying to get a casual conversation

"I don't really date you know since…"he trailed off and Kagome nodded with understanding she just remembered his ex girlfriend .The conversation was awkward again

"What about you?" he paused "married yet?" Kagome was hesitant to answer so he continued "I asked mom but she just said to ask you since she knew nothing about your life" he spoke it casually but it still hurt Kagome's feelings nether the less "Why haven't you been talking to mom Kagome you know she's lonely with grandpa not.." This was what she feared …this conversation that she knew was about to start

"Shut up! "She snapped not wanting him to bring up that topic; he didn't say anything any further since it also affected him. It was funny how fast the conversation turned from awkward to hostile and Kagome decided that she would have no part in it

"It wasn't mom's fault ya know" Kagome turned away from him and opened her car door

"You don't know anything"

"All I need to know is that you hate mom!" she gritted her teeth no wanting to continue this argument so she went in the car and slammed the door then turned on the ignition. They both remained silent as they tried to settle their emotions

Souta sighed "Kags….it was nice seeing you again" he said regretting having their first meeting in a long time end this way however Kagome said nothing but only drove off still feeling rather upset. Souta stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched the car disappear down the road before going up the stairs.

Souta dejectedly entered the house and went to the table .He ran a hand through his hair "Why is she so damn stubborn?" he thought aloud then looked up at the ceiling as if looking for an answer to that question. He should have expected this meeting to turn out like this.

After all this time there was nothing different but he still wanted to resolve this, but why was she acting as if everything that happened to their family only affected her .He was there when grandpa died, he was even there when their father died too, just because she spent a little more time with him didn't mean she loved him more and he loved his father less.

He was his father too damn it!

He laid his head on the table and he sighed as he allowed his mind to go blink but then sat up as something flashed across his mind 'I asked her if she was single…" he rested a hand under her chin 'I think she isn't maybe that's why she got so uptight…'he paused in thought 'but I did also mention grandpa so that couldn't be it' he sighed again which seemed like a millionth time 'besides she has Ren so she can't be single ' he went on to think about past events that randomly popped up in his head as a way to figure out why his sister was behaving this way and what caused all of this but feeling his brain was getting over worked he gave up.

"Souta did the meeting with Kagome go well" his mother said as she walked in the room; her frail stature was mirrored in her voice

"Yeah it did mom" He lied with a smiled not wanting to worry his mother, she seem to accept his answer because she smiled also

"Good, there is some tea on the stove if you want" he nodded and she seemed to look at him for a while, Souta caught her stare but said nothing of it "I'm going upstairs" she declared

"Okay sleep well"

Souta was once more in the room alone "Kagome...Why can't you see how much you're killing mom" he gritted his teeth "because you're so damn selfish"

That night Kagome sat in her room bed and just stared at the pale blue walls that surrounded her, there was nothing particularly interesting about them but he thoughts were going haywire .This was too much for her, everything was happening too fast, with Sesshomaru appearing out the blue and Souta returning home, too many memories where being brought up and facts shoved in her face that she had been running from

"Am I selfish?" she asked herself as Souta's words rang in her head .He hadn't said it directly but I was implied. She got out of the bed and went to her wardrobe to take out a coat. Kagome pulled it and left her room. Sliding the glass doors she found herself in the backyard, where the garden was; her garden was made up of neatly organized rocks and foliages. The ground was mainly covered with austere sand where many different small bushes where shaped and decorated the signature tree of the garden was the pagoda tree a gift she received from a colleague when she entered the business world .It had been a while since she came back here, she had been so busy with work and everything else a lot of other things were neglected, it was a wonder how the garden was maintained and the grass as green as it was

Kagome plopped down on a huge boulder and stared at the tree but not really looking at it "Am I selfish" she repeated the answer was already in her head but she refused to acknowledge "I placed other person's needs before my own…so I'm not selfish" she paused " but I do I really …is souta right?"

Kagome continued to ponder and ponder and before she knew it the sun was rising and she hadn't slept.

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**YOU +LIKE STORY= REVIEW! **_

kouga's older woman

REDWOLF47

Azumigurl

SexyDemonGirl5000

young kagome


	9. Chapter 9

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**As Cold, as Ice**

_The night was beautiful, and I decided to wear a cream colored dress, that was a spaghetti strap, it hugged my waist but flowed to my knee. The shoes I wore were white with silver designs and I wore just a diamond knob and a silver bracelet to match .My hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail._

_We were at a western restaurant; called 'Flora'; it was nicely decorated and the atmosphere was calming .I made a note to visit this place again _

"_This way to your seats please" the waitress showed us our table. My date, Hojou politely drew the chair out for me to sit, after I did he took his seat and the waitress handed us our menus _

"_We're not ready to order yet "I told the waitress who nodded and left. _

"_So uh what are you going to eat?"I could tell he was a bit nervous by how he would constantly pull at his collar and necktie .I smiled to ease his tension._

"_I'm not sure yet" I told him as I looked at the menu intently, most of the dish I had eaten already so I decided to try something new and so after deliberating I had my order in mind. I placed down the menu and started looking around only for my eyes to widened .It was Sesshomaru sitting to my left ; he was as handsome as ever dressed in a casual suit with his hair down ,a way I had secretly preferred his hair to be kept .I quickly turned when he looked up almost caught me staring _

"_Are you alright?" Hojou asked .I was sure I must've look like a frightened cat _

"_Oh ...I was just admiring you" he was surprised at my reply "I didn't tell you how handsome you looked" he blushed and stuttered a thank you. How old is he? He acts like such a teenager. It wasn't that he didn't look handsome though, because he was _

"_Uh do you want me to call the waitress" I nodded when he asked but soon I realized my mistake and quickly pulled took up the menu to hide my face .this might seem strange but for some reason I didn't want Sesshomaru to see me here "Uh…"I peeked over the menu to see Hojou staring at me strangely, the waitress had arrived. I smiled awkwardly and quickly gave her my order, Hojou gave his next .The waitress left us again and I shifted in my chair trying to turn away from Sesshomaru's direction._

"_Mrs. Higurashi" I first thought it had been Hojou who had spoken but then I realized he was looking behind me and instinctively turned around .There stood Sesshomaru in all his glory. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours and the same feelings I had experienced in the office came back_

"_Mr. Taisho I didn't know you knew this restaurant" _

"_There is a lot you don't know" he stated still looking at me, I broke this gaze and looked at Hojou to see his expression from that statement .He seemed a bit angry _

"_Hojou let's leave" I told him as he had a heated staring contest with Sesshomaru who had merely spared him a glance_

"_But we just ordered" _

_I took out a couple of yen to amount to the bill and placed it on the table "See problem solved "I got up and so did Hojou as we made to leave .Sesshomaru however halted this process by grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me to him .Hojou advanced towards us but soon everything was lost in a kiss_

"Wow, that's what happened" Miroku said as he sat on the desk "That's one hell of a date" Kagome got up with a look of despair and walked to the window "So why aren't you happy, now all this nonsense can end" he paused " What happened to Hojou anyway?" Kagome exhaled sharply and returned to sit down as Miroku continue to ramble on

"That didn't happen"

"What!" he looked at her surprisingly then pinched his chin in thought

"It didn't happen, that was all in my imagination" Kagome let her head drop on the table then uttered 'ow'

"You have one heck of an imagination" he then rattled her head that was still on the desk "So what really happened?"

"The dinner was boring .All I did was mention that my family owned a shrine because he had asked and we were suddenly talking about ailments and medicines" she sighed "and when it wasn't that It was about the business. I hadn't thought he was serious about discussing work I just thought it was a pick up line" Miroku chuckled but then stopped suddenly

"Hmm I could use that line to get a date with Yumi" Kagome glared at him

"We are talking about me here"

"Ah you're right" he said laughing nervously "Anyway have you imaged Sesshomaru before this?" Kagome's look was Miroku's reply and he hummed

"Well it is official you have still have feelings for him" Kagome groaned with irritation

"Don't you think I know that? I just want it gone" she stood and folded her arms

"I doubt that you can …the only thing you can do is stop thinking about him and I believe even that will be hard to accomplish" he got off the desk and stretched

"I really need some sleep. I have too much on my mind and I didn't get any yesterday" she said sadly

Miroku looked at Kagome and without questioning why she was so sad he ruffled her head "Hey!" she exclaimed in outrage and disbelief at the fact that he was messing up her professional look "I can't believe you did that, I'm not a kid Miroku" she took out the pins from her bun to redo it "I'm your boss" Miroku chuckled.

"Yeah so" he retorted and she glared at him "you know with your hair down you looked just like 16 again, why don't you wear it like that again?" her eyes became overcastted and she stopped wrapping her hair "because like you said I look too young with it down, I need to look my age and..my father liked my hair pulled back like this " Miroku's eye widen since he hadn't expected that response, it made him wonder why she actually told him when she never really spoke of her father much

"Oh" he muttered the only thing that came to him. Kagome smiled sadly and continued to wrap her hair when she was done she grabbed the lab top but Miroku grabbed her hand "Kagome you're such a workaholic so home and get some rest" Miroku told her .Kagome thought about it for a while before she agreed

"You're right I should" getting up she stretched then looked out the glass window "oh yeah I'm going to have to pick up Ren" she paused "Miroku could you do it for me "Miroku raised an eyebrow finding this strange

"Did you have an argument with your mother?" he asked but she shook her head and sighed "it's my brother"

"Oh…so souta is back _"so that's what caused it ._Miroku knew about their relationship and what was root behind the ridge in it "How long will he be here?"

"I have no idea" she crossed her arms

"Hmm…well I'll pick up Ren for you, just go home and rest "he assured her and she smiled in thanks

Kagome arrived home, and though she knew she should have just thrown herself in her bed she found herself doing house chores. It was an unfortunate habit of being a workaholic and since she had no servant maintaining the house it was up to her. She started from the living room and all the floors on the bottom floor within two and a half hours she was starting upstairs however the exhaustion kicked in and she decided to put it off till tomorrow but not before cleaning Ren's room. Kagome entered the pink room of her daughter's that reminded her so much of her own bedroom when she was smaller. The events that occurred since the merger caused a feeling nostalgia to evoke in Kagome and she walked over to the bed and sat on it. She laid back and heard the crumpling of paper so she pulled out what was behind her and inspected it

"It's the drawing Kaede told me of" sure enough there was a third person there; the woman …_ who was she?_

Kagome stared at it for the longest while trying to get something from it but when she didn't so she pocketed it and get off the bed "better start cleaning before I die of exhaustion"

Souta sat on the stairs with Ren playing a hand game "When is mommy going to be here?" Souta asked Ren who was focusing intently on the game

"I don't know" she replied but soon a blue car parked at the bottom of the stairs and he stood up expecting Kagome to leave the car but instead it was a strange guy .Souta raised an eyebrow 'avoiding me huh…how mature' Ren ran down the stairs to the guy on arrival before Souta could stop her

"Uncle Miroku "She exclaimed

"What's up?" he smiled and picked her up in his arms

Souta walked closer and quickly he realized that this person looked awfully familiar "Miroku?"

Miroku looked towards Souta when he said his name "Hey Souta you've grown a lot"

"Yeah I know" he smiled in greeting

"It's nice that you're back though. Was America fun?" he asked Souta rolled his eyes knowing what he was thinking about

"It was okay, nothing really changed over there you know"

"So how long will you be staying here?" Souta raised an eyebrow

"Not sure as yet...Why did you ask?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders

"Curiosity I guess" he replied and Souta only smirked

"Sure it is" he said sarcastically

"I think I'll be going now see you around" he walked towards the car as Ren waved 'bye'

"Hey Miroku" he called before they drove off "Tell Kagome I said 'hi'" he nodded

Miroku and Ren exited the car and walked inside the house since the door was left open. "Is mommy home?" she asked and Miroku answered with a nod .Ren immediately ran upstairs and Miroku followed slowly behind .They both went up to her room to find her asleep on the bed "Good she took my advice" he said before grapping Ren behind when he saw he attempting to climb up on the bed .She squealed and he quickly covered her mouth "Shh…we can't wake your mom okay "Ren nodded obediently and he uncovered her mouth

Kagome shifted in herself and mumbled and they froze thinking they woke her up but she just rolled over and they sighed

"Can I go play?" he smiled

"Of course if you let me play too" She smiled broadly and nodded "onwards to your room" he said quietly she giggled behind her hand as they left the room

"Okay Ren what are we playing again?" Ren poked her head from the closet and smiled at Miroku "We're playing tea party" she disappeared again and he sat on the floor as rumbling came from the closet.

Four hours later, they had played several games and he was really wondering how she wasn't tired yet ….really. Miroku wish he could taken back those words when he asked her to join in her play

He sighed which turned to a yarn "Uncle Miroku look what I found, we're playing princess and dragon now" his eyes drooped as Ren walked out of the closet in a tiara and in her hand a dragon head costume

"That's mine I'm guessing" he said as she handed it to him and Miroku pulled it off "roar I'm going to eat you!" Ren laughed running behind a nearby chair

"Dragon you can't eat me!" She said peeking out

"And why not" he said in a deep voice

"Because my prince will come and slay you" she said in a playful defiance

Miroku crawled over to her and roared "You prince is not here now …so I'm going to eat you "he lunged at her and she squealed trying to run away but he held her down tickling her sides. Ren laughed so hard she cried "Okay …okay" when he stopped tickling her she laid still "I'm dead "she said covering her face and Miroku laughed taking off the dragon head

"I have killed the maiden" he said and Ren peeked at him behind her hands

"Let's play another game" he groaned

"Really how many games will we play" she looked up at him with her big brown eyes ,he tried to look away but when she said 'please' he couldn't say no…_damn it _

"Okay" he said with defeat, that child was the mistress of manipulation .Ren ran to the closet and this time her hurried search caused her to throw whatever her hands caught out of the closet. Miroku sat a ways from her just watching and trying to avoid flying object

Kagome stretched and sat up in bed .She went to the curtains and looked outside but it was still dark, so she decided to check up on Ren since she hadn't heard her at all and that was strange.

Unfortunately for him he was hit in the chest when trying to avoid too many objects at once. 'Ow' he rubbed his chest and took up the offensive thing that assaulted him .It was a small book; he turned it over and soon realized what it was …"Kagome's scrapbook" he opened it and found himself scanning through the pages of what he remembered being written in there and smiled at Kagome's attempt to doodle, then read the quotes and recognized the signature of past friends. He froze however when he saw the very last page

"Uncle Miroku" Ren said standing in front of him but Miroku made no sign to say he heard .Ren looked in the book "Oh its mommy's scrap book" but still Miroku made no response

Kagome walked to Ren's room and the first thing she spotted was Miroku sitting on the ground with his back to her .Ren spotted her

"You're up" Kagome walked into the room and was surprised to see Miroku with the scrapbook in his hand .It was then that he looked ,they shared a look and he immediately locked it then got up and left the book on the ground

"Ah I guess it's about time for me to go" he smiled but Kagome could tell it wasn't genuine

"But Uncle Miro-"

"Tell uncle Miroku goodbye Ren, it's been a long day he wants to rest" Kagome told her daughter who pouted but did as told

Miroku said his goodbyes then left .Kagome crouched down before Ren and removed her tiara "now you little miss are going to have a bath before bed…so go to the bath room and I'll be there in a minute okay" Ren nodded and ran off to the bathroom.

Kagome went over to the scrapbook and took it up she then opened the book to the page she knew Miroku had been staring at .It was a picture that had been taken her graduation, She stood side by side with Sango, faces lit up a broad smiles but Kagome could remember what happened on that day and knew it was not all smiles

_Kagome's mother parked and before she could say anything to her, she quickly got out of the car then went into the backseat and took out her gown. Kagome slammed the door not sparing her mother a glace before walking off. She had been late in the first place so the only thing she really had time to do was pull on her gown._

"_Kagome you're finally here!" Sango said as she rushed towards her friend and they hugged tightly. Kagome smiled but that momentarily turned into a frown when she saw Sesshomaru looking in their direction, Sango spot her change and realized who had caused it so she pulled her friend away to join the line that was forming _

"_Don't let him bother you okay" Sango reassured her, why was he here anyway? He graduated already_

_The graduation ceremony went well. Persons where called individually to collect their diploma and then after the valedictorian spoke the school choir closed the ceremony with a lively song _

_Kagome walked out of the building clutching her diploma. The whole thing of maybe not seeing her school friends again finally hit and the sadness engulfed her .She walked over to the trees and leaned against one closing her eyes_

"_Go away I don't want to speak to you!" her eyes snapped open when she realized that it was Sango who had shouted _

"_Would you listen for a minute" Kagome saw Miroku grab her arm and stopped her but she pulled her hand away. Miroku wasn't a student at this school so of course he wasn't in a gown "I'm the one who's suppose to be upset you cheated on me remember!"_

_Kagome's eyes widen at what she just heard .That was definitely something she hadn't expected with how Miroku flirted but what surprised her more was that Sango hadn't told her _

"_Don't act like you never cheated on me" she retorted _

"_I never did!" she looked at him skeptically _

"_And I should believe that!"_

"_Yes...I never cheated on you Sango!" he walked off "and if you don't believe me I really don't care anymore" Sango opened her mouth to say something but only closed it and allowed him to walk away .She huffed and turn to leave but then was shocked to see Kagome who looked at her with a disappointed look and who walked off as well_

"_Okay everyone gather together so we can take a final picture .Groups of students all having individual conversations grouped together to take the picture. Kagome stood next to Sango with a frown that looked at the ground. _

"_Miss Higurashi and Miss Taiji come on smile" they both looked at the photographer then at each other before reluctantly putting on a big smile "now move closer" they did as told "good" the photographer then took the picture _

Kagome closed the book and threw it in Ren's closet before leaving the room.

Miroku sat on the hood of his car gazing off, his front door was open so that caused the car to make to dinging sound .He welcomed it finding the night too silent being so used to Tokyo's constant noise .He had been surprised to see that scrapbook with the photo of Sango and Kagome together and wished he hadn't, because of that last words they shared but..It can't be reversed .It still hurt even today .He smirked 'I definitely know how Kagome feels'

Miroku went in his car and drove off.

**Thank you for the loyal readers and for the new ones who have reviewed .Don't worry persons who haven't reviewed but still loved the story you're not far from my mind .Thanks again **

Jennaha11

Azumigurl

Silence in the Shadows


	10. Chapter 10

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**N.B:**** Looks at this chapter skeptically I don't really like this chapter but maybe you guys will find some good in it. When you're done reading give honest feedback because I feel like changing this chapter…maybe **

**(I'm lazy lexy-_-)**

**As Cold, as Ice**

"That was quite interesting" Mr. Taisho said as he walked from the Chaillot Palace with his colleague, Naraku; the others had decided to wait at the hotel, the tour guide they travelled with walked in front of them

"Quite" Naraku agreed "It has been a while since I took the time to explore Paris" he looked to his left admiring the many fountains sprouting water into the air; it was a fascinating site

"Is the next stop the Eiffel tower?" asked Kagura impatiently as she looked around with an uninterested look; her father spared her a glance

"Yes and it would do well to be patient" he said looking ahead at the Eiffel tower that was directly in front of them in all its glory. Kagura huffed switching her umbrella to the other . Taisho looked at Kagura as she gazed at the Trocàdero Garden to her left not really admiring it

"Have you been to Paris before?"

"Yes I have…on five occasions actually and seeing the Eiffel tower isn't exactly extraordinary when there's a replica of one in Tokyo" she declared

"So what made you come on this trip again?" she hesitated to reply

"She thought your eldest son would be attending as well" Naraku smirked "Apparently she has some infatuation with him"

"No I don't "Kagura was quick to say "I just wanted to talk to him about something" she muttered lowly, Mr .Taisho looked at her with curiosity

"What is so important that you need to speak to him in person?" her father asked

"It's about a friend of mine?"

"What friend?" Naraku pried with heightened curiosity

"Kikyo" she simply said, this information caused to raise an eyebrow

"Kikyo?"Naraku finding the name unfamiliar "and who might that be?"

"She's the daughter of the owner of the sake industry" she informed him irritated with the questions

"Oh now I remember her, that silent girl" Kagura rolled her eyes "She is quite odd"

"How so?" Mr. Taisho asked

"I don't really fancy her company, she seems too.."

"Fake" Kagura finished her father's statement, who shrugged

"Ah... like a beautiful vase that entices the sight but holds nothing of significance" Mr. Taisho stated with an narrative tone

"Hm. maybe….we're not seeing her real personality or worth" Naraku said and causing a smirk to cross 's face finding this conversation all too amusing.

* * *

The house was quiet and lonely as Mr. Higurashi sat in the living room staring at the T.V ;it was turned off but still she sat .There was nothing for her to do but sit in stillness and wait …wait for anyone to show up.

The house had been cleaned, the yard was swept, the food cooked and still on the stove. The only thing she could hear was the rustling of leaves from the tree in the front of her yard.

She enjoyed Ren's company because she broke this terrible silence with her bellows of laughter or cries and most importantly gave her something to do…someone to love who wouldn't push her away.

She got up and went outside to sit under the tree . could remember all those times she would sit down with Kagome and have 'girl talk' or even counsel her about boys. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree

_When I saw Kagome return home late in the night I knew something was wrong and immediately rushed to her enveloping my sobbing daughter in a hug. She collapsed against me and cried but I tried to calm her down wanting to know what had happened _

"_Sess-Sesshomaru…"she spoke at first before snorting"...We broke up" I hugged her tightly knowing she wanted the comfort .This was quite surprising I wasn't sure what to make of this and couldn't think of the reason behind it also. Sesshomaru seemed like a well rounded individual and they clearly had mutual feelings for each other …but...I guess looks are deceiving .Anyone who would hurt my daughter isn't considered someone good in my book._

"_Did I do something wrong" she looked up at me with eyes that were so lost _

"_No you didn't Kagome" _

"Mom" she opened her eyes to find Souta standing in front of her with groceries "What are you doing out here?" his brow furrowed with question

"Waiting for you" she said with a smile as she got up with Souta's help then they went inside.

He brought the groceries into the kitchen and his mother sat at the table silently

"I bought you some ramen and the fish you wanted..." he said as he unpacked the bags and stored the groceries in their respective places

"Did you buy the ingredients to make oden?" he turned to her at her question

"No I didn't"

"But what if Kagome-"

"Mom stop it!" he pulled a chair in front of her ,sat down and held her hand .She looked away " I'm sorry for raising my voice but Kagome isn't coming and even when she does she won't stay long enough to even eat" he paused " There's no need for you to prepare anything for her"

"But…" his mother began but stopped when her voice cracked "you won't be here long" the tears rolled down her cheek and Souta felt horrible "You'll be gone again soon"

Souta said nothing because he knew it was true, he couldn't stay here that long .He was Japanese but because his father had been living in America when he was a child and had filed for him to live there it couldn't be helped. It had always been like this he would visit occasionally then leave but his visits were rare of course with how long the flights were…

"Don't worry about that now okay" he tried to comfort her "It'll be alright" he hugged his mother and she lathed on as if she didn't want to let go

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched the children play outside, these activities were rarely given to them so she knew that for them every second counted. She got up deciding that it was time to leave since she had been at the hospital since 8 in the morning .The sun was bright and shining but soon it was covered by a dark cloud "hmm looks like rain" she spoke aloud to herself the ominous feeling this created was shrugged off

"Kagome you wanna play tag too" a child asked as she chased a friend, Kagome smiled

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go now, I'll play with you guys next time "she waved and walked off but decided to at least tell Ayame that she was leaving.

Kagome walked through the hospital doors and narrowly missed a shoe "What the hell"

"Tell me what I want to know!"

"Miss calm down!" nurse, doctors and patients scrambled away from the commotion as securities tried to retain the violent woman. She however wouldn't give up; she kneed one of the security officers in his crotch and scratched another in the face.

"Tell me now!"" She screamed as Kagome walked a bit closer to get a good look at the woman even though she knew it was dangerous

"Hurry and restrain her!" shouted Ayame arriving on the scene.

Onlookers could only watch as the woman struggled against the securities, they forced her to the ground and one of the doctors injected her with a sedative

"Give…give me! "She attempted to say as the tranquilizer kicked in "give me my baby" she went unconscious

Ayame walked over to Kagome realizing she had been in the room "Who was that, is she a patient here?" Kagome asked

"No she isn't, she been here on occasions demanding that we give her information on a child that was admitted here" Ayame explained wiping sweat from her brow "to tell the truth it's the first she became this violent"

Kagome watched as the woman was taken away, it was then did her phone ring and she answered with a 'Hello'

"Mommy… grandma is picking me up" said her cheerful daughter over the phone, Kagome smiled "Okay, have fun at grandma's house"

"I will" the call ended and she looked up at Ayame who was deep in thought

"I'm going to leave now okay" Kagome said about to walk off

"Wait Kagome…I have something to tell you" Ayame bit her lip obviously nervous about what to say

"What is it?" she asked with a curious expression

"It's something …I think you need to know"

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his room door and immediately felt something amiss. However he still went inside and closed the door behind him; someone was present in apartment he was sure of it

He walked inside cautiously looking around the room, the window was left open he went over to it and closed the window. His head immediately snapped to the sound of a whistling noise coming from the kitchen and he walked towards it then stopped at the door frame .His eyes narrowed

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily as the last person he wanted to see stood in front of the stove

"I wanted to visit you" she replied making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world while taking up the kettle .Sesshomaru looked at her incredulously wondering how she could make this moment that was obviously filled with tension casual. She walked to the cupboard and took out two tea cups then placed them on the table, then took out two spoon out off the drawer,

_How did she know where I was staying and how long have she been here!_

"You probably want some tea so I made you-"

"How did you know where to find me-Who told you?" Sesshomaru gripped her shoulder, angered that she would be so daring as to enter his house without permission

She looked up to him innocently as if she didn't know what aggravated him "What's wrong?" she asked raising her hand as if to cup his cheek, he shoved her back and she hit the table which caused the kettle to fall off with a clatter she looked at him, then as if to disregard what he did she went to pick up the kettle. "I thought you would want tea after a long day, my mistake" Kikyo turned to him

"Leave. Now" he pointed to the front door but she seemed unwilling to follow orders, and to think Sesshomaru had thought this whole idea with her was finished .He went over to her and gripped her him before forcibly taking her to the door "Get out" he said opening the door and push her through it then slammed it in her face

"Sesshomaru!" she called pounding on the door as he looked it "let me in I'm sorry!" she tried turning the handle but of course it was locked. She hit it once more then leaned her head on the door, of course little incident drew on lookers

"Go home to Inuyasha and don't come here again" she heard him behind the door

It took a while and constant hesitation but soon Kikyo left.

Sesshomaru heard stayed at the door until he was sure Kikyo had left then went the kitchen; he looked at the water where the tea had spilt then attempted to clean it up with some napkins he found on the counter. After that was done he searched the house to make sure nothing had been taken, this little episode just showed him that Kikyo was capable of anything; it brought a slight feeling of paranoia subconsciously.

Sitting beside the hospital bed Kagome watched the woman she had seen taken away by the securities .The woman was still unconscious and this allowed her time to study her; her hair was shoulder length and brown, she had an almost innocent oval face.

"_Wait Kagome…I have something to tell you"_

"_What is it?" she asked with a curious expression _

"_It's something I just realized …and you're not going to like it either"_

_They both stared at each other, Kagome waited patiently but for some reason she could sense that it was definitely bad news and the brief wait killed her _

"_Tell me" she urged Ayame who looked down _

"_That woman…I think no-" she corrected herself" I know it's Ren's mother" Kagome eyes widened and she opened her mouth slightly ,Ayame continued even though she saw this reaction from her friend "She asked about a child that was admitted the same day as Ren"_

"_Couldn't it mere coincidence?" Kagome said leaning against the wall, Ayame went beside her friend for support _

"_I had hoped for that but it wasn't, she was asking for some named 'Azu' and unfortunately that was the name of Ren before she was admitted to the hospital" _

"…_.But she can't have her right?" Kagome desperately asked, Ayame looked away and that was Kagome's reply_

Kagome sat with her arms crossed and face blank .She wanted answers of course, it was obvious this woman wanted to take Ren but why after so long she wasn't sure .Kagome had thought Ren had no parents .She heard groaning from the woman before she bolted up then held her head in pain

"You're awake" the woman turned to her with eyes so similar to Ren's

"Who are you?" the woman asked before looking around but Kagome didn't reply

"I saw you and the little commotion you created" the woman looked at her warily but Kagome kept her face blank

"And the hospital wants to sue me" she assumed before laughing "You guys can sue all you like I just want my child back and I will"

Kagome said nothing to her statement allowing her to think whatever he liked "Why did you start looking for your child?"

Ren' mother looked at her hands "I didn't just start looking for her, I've been searching for Azu for 4 years now and it's only now did I get this close to finding her" she continued as Kagome took in her works "I won't lie I've done some bad things from the start .I got pregnant at 16 and after giving birth to her got addicted to drugs" she paused

"That's why my mother took her away from me .They sent her to a foster care so I got clean for her" she looked at Kagome sadly "but when I went to get Azu I found out that she wasn't there anymore..They had passed around my child like some luggage and didn't know where to find her" Kagome's hand curled into a fist as she imagined what Ren had been through.

"So you believe you can justify what happened by gaining your daughter back" Kagome scoffed "Don't consider yourself a mother" the woman looked taken back at what Kagome said and how she said it

"Who the hell are you to tell me that?" Kagome looked at her for a few seconds before she spoke

"I'm merely stating my opinion or is it fact?" the woman gritted her teeth

"You don't know anything!"

Kagome got up and went to the door, two securities stood outside as guards and Kagome nodded to them before walking out as the woman watched shouted angrily.

Kagura sat down on her bed with a huff, she really regretted coming on this boring trip. At the moment she was alone in the hotel since her father and the others had gone to do some more sightseeing while discussing business. She pulled out her cell and dialed Kikyo number, the phone rang a few times then went to voice mail.

* * *

Kagura scowled at the phone "Doesn't she know when to pick up the damn phone!" Kagura thought of redialing but dialed Kana's number instead

"Hello" Kana answered tiredly

"Hey Kana"

"Kagura what's up?" Kagura lay back on the bed

"I'm bored….you were right I shouldn't have gone here on a whim"

"I told you" she laughed

"You don't have to rub it in"

"Why did you want to meet him anyway?"

"Oh nothing"

"You're such a liar you went all that way for nothing, please" Kana said sarcastically"

"Fine I wanted to get my own Taisho" Kagura said with a smirk

Kana laughed "That's evil Kagura trying to steal Kikyo crush"

"Hey I'm not stealing anything besides she settled for Inuyasha and I doubt she has feelings for Sesshomaru anymore"

"How do you know that?" Kana curiously asked

"Because she hasn't spoken of him since she started dating Inuyasha"

"I'm not too sure about that "she paused "hey remember when she found out they were brothers?"

_Inuyasha and Kikyo walked over to them arm in arm. Kana and I mocked them by making kissy faces causing them to blush_

"_Stop fooling around you guys" Kikyo said as she sat down, Inuyasha sat beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder _

_I secretly sneered at them; they were such love birds it was sickening! They made me feel like I desperately needed a boyfriend. Do they always have to be together all the time? It's like every where she goes he's there and vice e versa, they act like each other's attachments and I can't tell Mrs. Cold nine that because she'll just get offended _

_Screw them both. Kana nudged me in the sides and that's when I realized I had been glaring at them _

"_There's this new club opening up, do you wanna go?"Inuyasha said before his phone rang "hold on a sec" he said turning away slightly to answer "yeah…uh no "he paused "Why today…why do I-"he gave a frustrated sigh" fine I'll be there but I don't want you to drive –" the call had obviously concluded because of how abruptly he had stopped talking and frustrated he looked_

"_Is everything alright?" Kikyo asked touching his arm_

"_No... I have to leave and I just got here" he turned to her and she kissed him briefly _

"_It's all right" Kikyo said sweetly _

"…_What's worse my brother is going to pick me up"_

"_You have a brother?" Kikyo asked surprised at this news_

_Inuyasha scratched the back of his head with embarrassment "Ah yeah I do but he's like my half brother"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"She asked sounding a bit hurt .I almost gagged _

"_I'm sorry it slipped my mind I guess" he said in defense _

"_Well you're going to make it up to me… by inviting me to dinner with your family then" Inuyasha seem to think over his suggestion before he nodded _

"_I guess I'll be going" he said giving Kikyo a kiss goodbye, I was guessing he sensed his brother approaching or something _

_I watched Inuyasha leave but then a sleek black jaguar pulled up in front of him almost hitting him which he comically avoided it. I snickered "What's so funny" Kikyo asked _

"_It just-oh my" I paused only before _**Adonis** _emerged from the car. The cat definitely had my tongue_

"_T-that's him" I looked at Kikyo and saw the shaken look she had .I looked back to the entrance but the car was gone and so was Inuyasha and '_Adonis'

* * *

"But wasn't Kikyo surprised to see him?"

"I wouldn't call that surprised it was more like baffled" Kikyo went to the kitchen and took out an apple

"Yeah I would be ...she was really serious about Sesshomaru too even saved her virginity for him"

Kagura chuckled "That's dumb, but It doesn't matter now besides Inuyasha must've tasted that forbidden fruit already" Kagura took a bite of her apple.

Kikyo collapsed face forward on the bed and Inuyasha shook with release, she tried to regain her breath with difficulty .Inuyasha withdrew himself and laid next to her before pulling her weak body to him. "Are you alright?" he asked when he realized that she hadn't made any movement yet, Kikyo nodded before shifting away from him he allowed her to leave his arms .She sat up on the bed with her back to him and covered her face with one arm "Kikyo are you sure you're alright?" he asked with concern

"I'm fine" she seem to snap a little as she walked to the bathroom leaving Inuyasha to think that he had done something wrong

Kikyo went into the shower and sat down on the tiles,

She couldn't believe she was doing this, having sex with Inuyasha when she knew she wanted it to be someone else. She got out of the shower and stood to look at herself in the mirror, she looked much paler than usual .It was almost like someone else looking at her and she somehow felt dirty. There was no way she could turn back after this.

**R**eviews and **C**ritics makes 'me so **H****_ _ _**** Y!' **

**V**

**V**

**That is of course happy (minds out of the gutters)**

Thnkx for reviewing like always!

betstar

Sesshy's Mate2012

kouga's older woman

tricey7

Azumigurl


	11. Chapter 11

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

Thud!

"Ow" Miroku groaned and shakily pushed himself up into a sitting position, he looked around his apartment then he gripped his head "What was I doing up until now?"

He shifted through the mass of dirt clothes on the floor and stacks of legal paper that needed to be organized, the answering machine beeped signaling that he had unheard messages .He sighed and walked over to it pressing the button then proceeded to remove his shirt, then looked at the clock; 12:15 p.m

'_Hi Miroku its Julia, remember you met me at-' _beep he skipped the message

_There was a noise in the background, as someone squealed happily 'hey Miroku guess what It's Ami, It's my birthday and I miss you baby-"_he skipped that message

'Miroku finger was over the button about to skip the message "_It's Mr. Wei, how have you been just arrived in Tokyo…" _Miroku furrowed his eyebrow with curiosity, he had no idea how knew his number, if he could remember correctly Mr. Wei was Koga; a very obnoxious person he met at the beginning of law school who loved to smoke and drink…a lot. '_Drinking buddy let's meet up and be my temporary tour guide'_

_

* * *

_

Drink buddy? He listened to the rest of the message before heading to the bathroom.

Kagome slashed the water on her face, she felt awful after last night thinking about how she was going to deal with what's happening.

Ren's mother wants her back….she wants to take her away .That thought riveted inside her head

'_Azu' _She gripped the sink so tightly her knuckles turned white '_her name is Ren damn it!' _

Why all this was happening to her continuously, wasn't she meant to be happy? She took a deep breath there was no way she would allow that woman to take away the one good thing that happened to her. Her so called mother hadn't been responsible enough to keep Ren and caused that child so much pain, she doesn't deserve her.

Leaving her room, she went to check on Ren but she wasn't in her room.

Kagome went downstairs where she heard the sound of the television; she entered the living room to see Ren writing cheerfully and watching a cartoon; multitasking how she does it was a mystery

Kagome walked over to and crouched beside Ren "What are you doing?" she asked

"Drawing" she answered scribbling on the paper

"Can I see?" Ren nodded and showed her the paper, she narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw when Ren had drawn, and it was a drawing similar to the one she drew before

"Don't you like it?"Ren asked noticing how she reacted, Kagome quickly smiled

"No Ren I love it" she ruffled her and stood up and went to the kitchen, she went to the cupboard and stretched her hand at the back pulling out a bottle of sake, she poured her first glass that would be of many drink.

"_Please Miss Higurashi reconsider!"_

"_You are fired Mr. Toma" she said simply as she sat at her desk "Get. Out. Of. My .office"  
_

"_I have a family to feed I need this job!"_

_She looked at him with an indifferent expression .__Miss Higurashi got up and walked to the large glass window "You see this "she opened her hands gesturing to the office "I had to fight damn long and hard for my place here" he looked at her still on his knees in his expensive suit "You're carelessness is not need in my business"_

"_But-_

"_Get out or else I will be calling the securities" his mouth opened with a shocked look only Kagome gave him a cold stare "I said get out" she repeated sitting at her desk, _

_"I apologize" the man said quickly admitting defeat and with slumped shoulders he left reluctantly. _

_Miroku came inside cautiously with a stack of paper as the dejected man made his exited _

'_Another one' he thought watching as he walked down the hall '...maybe it's her time of the month'  
_

"_Yes" his head snapped back to the task at hand _

"_Oh these are the documents you wanted to be completed" he approached her  
_

"_Set them down" he did as told and she took a few and scanned them over  
_

_Miroku stood silently in thought, he knew ever since she was in high school but not really on a friend basis, more like acquaintances –knowing each other through Sango but he had been surprised how much she changed after just 5 years. _

_When she was younger she would smile a lot and was more open but she rarely did that from what he could see…maybe the business turned her like this _

"_Hmm these seems to be okay" he heard her say as she went in her drawer and took out another stack of paper then placed it on the table "You should be done with these tomorrow; that is the deadline of course"_

_Miroku wanted to shout in anger at her audacity, how the hell would he be able to complete all this in one night? _

_This had been going on from the moment he started working for her which had been practically a month now! She was going to drive him crazy; I mean how many legal documents did he have to go through. _

_Miroku took up the documents with a forced smile then turned to leave but not before muttering 'slave driver' underneath his breath _

"_Mr. Houshi" her stern voice caused him to freeze "What was that?" he turned around still supporting the fake smile _

"_What was what Miss Higurashi?" he asked feigning ignorance she only starred at him, with this hard cold stare that seem to freeze not only him but the entire room_

"_For snide comments like that you should be fired "they stared at each other ,Miroku waited for the inevitable but was surprised when she said 'leave' not waiting longer than necessary he quickly left the room and breathed a sigh of relief holding the paper close to his ches._

_He was no longer in the lioness' den  
_

'_Well…Miroku wasn't sure of a lot of things but one thing he was sure of was he would never be friends or even be deemed as acquaintances with that ice queen' _

Miroku exited the elevator and as he was on his way to Kagome's office for a visit, Yumi; a beautiful short woman who wore short skirts to show off her long legs walked towards him, she glanced at him as he passed but Miroku didn't acknowledge her

"Miroku are you okay?" she asked finding it weird that he hadn't even made a pass at her or anything ,Miroku however didn't stop but gave her a curt wave and continued on as she watched him a bit disappointed by his actions. Yumi pouted, she had even worn a shorter shirt today too.

Miroku was passing Rin's desk when she stopped him "Mr. Houshi, Miss Higurashi hasn't been in today, she won't be for a few days" she informed him

"Oh" he said with a sigh then turned to leave

"Uh...Are you alright?" she asked timidly

"No not really?" he replied, Rin watched him leave she opened her mouth to say something but didn't bother and continued to do her task at hand.

He went to a bar close by and ordered something to drink; beer, since he didn't want to add onto the headache he was unable to get rid of. He took a sip of it then leaned on the counter looking at the condensation run down the side of the glass .He sighed and gulped down the beer then ordered another. He was on his fifth when he took out his cell phone, he decided that he would take up the offer; he had nothing better to do anyway.

"Yeah Mr. Wei….Houshi speaking, I'm thinking I might take up that offer of yours"

_Joyous laughter came from the room as Kagome tickled the child's sides who tried to squirm away "Nuh huh you can't escape"_

"_Okay ...Okay…stop stop" she laughter but Kagome continued before blowing raspberries on her belly, _

"_You give?" she asked _

"_Yes" was her reply and she smiled triumphantly and got up _

"_Well I have a gift for you" she got up and left the room before coming back a few minutes later, then handed her a teddy bear. She received the gift happily and thanked Kagome with a kiss on the cheek_

_Kagome smiled "I don't know you birthday but I decided to make it today" the child looked up at her with big teary eyes _

"_Thank you…mommy" Kagome gasped and hugged her lovingly _

"_You're welcome Ren" she whispered _

_Those words meant the world to her and Ren had come a long way from being silent and scared to happy and comfortable. It was the first she had called her mom and Kagome couldn't help the tears as they gathered in her eyes.

* * *

_

Ren hummed as she finished coloring her drawing, she got up with it completed and raced to find her mother. Ren found her out cold on the kitchen table with a glass in hand, she went closer and her nose was assaulted with a horrible scent.

"Mommy" she said shaking Kagome's arm, Ren repeated this action a few times and when she received no response from her she started to become alarmed, rocking Kagome's head back and forth, Kagome finally groaned and opened her eyes

"Ren?" she said up and rubbed her blurry eyes only to see Ren with tears in her eyes

"Honey, are you alright?" Ren shook her head in response Kagome took up her unhappy daughter in her arm "It's alright" she said while hushing her daughter .Kagome shifted Ren in her arms so only one hand was occupied then rubbed her temples

"I wanted to show you my drawing" she said holding up the paper so Kagome could see

"Oh" Kagome said looking at the paper then to Ren "Ren who are the persons in your drawing?"

"This is you" she said pointing on the figure on the left "this is me" she pointed on the small drawing in the middle "and this is my other mommy" Kagome seemed no not really know what to say or feel but just said 'oh and placed Ren down "I don't know the color of her hair so I used-"

"Well it seems like it's getting late, hurry upstairs and I'll be up later to help you get ready for school okay" Ren nodded and ran up stairs, Kagome ran a hand through her hair and walked back and forth then sat and rubbed her eyes

* * *

Miroku drowned down the liquor then wiped his mouth, Koga laughed "Having fun yet buddy!" he slapped Miroku on the back and Miroku dropped his glass but laughed as well. Three girls sat at the table with them urging them to drink as they took glasses of their own .They were in a karaoke bar which wasn't surprising since Koga loved this kind of things, one of the girls was on the small platform stage singing on the mike as Koga and the others cheered for her

'_My loneliness is killin' me…I must confess I still believe….When I'm not with you I lose my mind…..Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time' _Miroku gripped his head, wasn't this the head ache he was trying to avoid

"Hey are you alright?" asked the blonde sitting next to him touching him on the arm , he looked at her but the room was spinning too much he couldn't even see her face clearly .He tried nodded but that small action felt like his head was being ripped open, the laser lights in the room weren't even helping

'_Show me how you want it to be…Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now'_ cold sweat gathered on his forehead and he tried to get when he realized what was about to happen,

"Miroku what-"Koga began to asked when he noticed that he was acting weird, the lady he was sitting next to was slow to react and Miroku was unable to keep down the bile that forced itself up .

He threw up in her lap, the woman screeched with disgust and Koga laughed.

_'Hit me baby one more time'_

Miroku left immediately after leaving Koga with the girls, he wasn't going.

* * *

Kagome rose early the next day and began packing, for her trip .Ren woke three hours later to find her mother already in a suit and suitcases at the door, she rubbed her eyes

"Are you leaving today mommy?" asked Ren walking towards her

"Yes mommy is leaving for a few day but don't worrying I'll be back soon" she bent down and hugged Ren "now let's get you ready to go over grandma's" Ren smiled brightly

Kagome took out her cell to call Miroku so he could bring Ren over to her mother's but he didn't pick up even though she called four times ,this meant she would have to bring her over there herself

The drive to her mother's house felt too short, because soon enough she was parked in front of the shrine. Inhaling and exhaling a few times she braced herself before blowing the horn twice then proceeded to exit the car to take out Ren's suitcase.

"Uncle Souta!" Ren said running up the stairs, Kagome paused in her actions and looked behind her as Souta descended the stairs with Ren in hand

"Good to see you again sis" he said and she forced a smile before locking her trunk

"You too" they looked at each other before Kagome directed to gaze to Ren "Ren remember to behave for grandma and uncle Souta" Ren nodded and Kagome turned to enter her car

"So where are you off to?" he asked

"I was invited to a party of some sort by a business associate" she responded getting in the car

"And when are you going to be back?" Kagome shrugged

"In a few days I hope"

"Ah well have fun" she looked at him knowing that he probably wanted to start a much different conversation but held his tongue since Ren was present and aware.

"I'm going now" Souta nodded

Kagome turned on the ignition and sparred them one last look before driving off

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so, much love! **

kouga's older woman

young kagome

tricey7

betstar

Sesshy's Mate2012

Return to Top


	12. Chapter 12

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

_ At 3:15 pm a loud commotion was heard in the night._

"_You'll all pay, you hear me!"__the guards pushed her out then closed the door then they stood in front of it so every attempt she made to bypass them was futile she soon walked off angrily. She walked barefooted, with her shoes in her hand and found herself at a bus stop, it was lonely on the street she walked but she ignored that as the words of that insulting woman echoed in her head _

"_So you believe you can justify what happened by gaining your daughter back" Kagome scoffed "Don't consider yourself a mother" _

_She gritted her teeth _

"_I'm merely stating my opinion or is it fact?" _

_She threw away her shoes out of anger and flopped down on the bench, leaning down she started to sob, she jumped when she was touched on the shoulder and looked up into sapphire eyes of a man _

"_Are you okay?" he asked and she shifted away from him warily "I'm fine" he removed his arm _

"_I just saw you crying and wanted to help that's all" _

"_Koga I'm about to leave" a woman called walking down the opposite direction from where they where, he looked over his shoulder at her _

"_Ah… go ahead" he told her,the woman stood with shock at his response before her brow furrowed up in anger  
_

"_Fine!" she shouted a bit angrily before strutting off,_

"_Yeah anyway" he said uncaring taking out a cigarette from carton in his top pocket "why were you crying?"_

"_Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to help me" she said wearily, she watched him lit his cigarette and take a draw _

"_Do you see the suit I'm wearing …I can help you?" he obnoxiously replied, she raised an eyebrow at this but told him her problem after a long pause "I definitely can help you"_

"…_But why would you want to help me anyway?" she asked as he blew the smoke out his mouth slowly_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Tai lee" she fanned the smoke from her face _

"_Well Tai lee, I'm but I would prefer you to call me Koga" he smirked charmingly "and I never ignore a damsel in distress" He pulled out a card from out of his pocket and handed it to her. She scanned it over; it was his business card "I'll get right on it milady" he said smiling. Tai Lee looked up at him curiously and walked as he turned to leave but stumbled "damn that sake" _

_

* * *

_

Kagome could feel the warmth in the air and knew that spring was approaching. She watched as the city of Tokyo grew got further the more they moved away from the coastline, and as Mount Fuji hid behind the buildings, the salty sea air filled her lungs and gave her a peaceful feeling almost erasing all the negativity she had. As far as her eyes could see the sky looked clear and sublime reflecting on the water's surface as it was disturbed by the motor of the yacht she was presently one

Kagome was unhappy that she had to leave Ren but, she couldn't turn down the invitation she was given by an old friend or his son per say. Laughter and conversation came from behind her and she glanced around at the different faces of persons who held an air of prestige and wealth around them, they ate hors d'oeuvre that were passed around or lounged in the sun; which were only a few activities. Kagome knew that this was only a touch of what would to expect on the island they were travelling to.

_She was just leaving her office when she was bombarded by persons who wanted her opinion on what was be done in certain area involving the business. She tried to listen to each person carefully before selecting one of each option presented _

"_Miss Higurashi" she stopped and so did that who others who surrounded her, looking at her was a very huge man, his skin was very tanned and small eyes seem to sparkle, he was as big as a sumo wrestler if not bigger but seemed to be comfortable in a suit even though he looked like someone who would prefer to wear an Hawaiian suit. "Miss Higurashi that's Mr. Tan -Sou from the Korea; his was once the owner of Chi merchandises, the one his son now owns" Rin whispered to Kagome _

_A glint of recognition came into Kagome's eyes. she put on a friendly smiles as she stepped forward "Mr. Tan-Sou it has been a while" she extended her hand to shake only to find herself in a bone crushing hug _

"_Ah Kagome no need to be formal" he said jovial and laughing as he released her ,since it hadn't fazed her much Kagome only smiling while rubbing her aching arms _

'_Been a while since I received that'_

"_How has it been, it feels like years since I've seen-"_

"_Father we have little time to converse and we are probably wasting Miss Higurashi time" beside Mr. Tan-Sou was a small man -well he looked small in comparison, he was stern looking and wore a medical glasses over serious eyes and he was well groomed and looked… expensive _

"_Ah yes Hashi is right" Kagome looked Hashi with a slight frown which he hadn't noticed because he was looking around with a distasteful look, Kagome looked at the workers that were around her with a look that told them to leave, which they quickly did _

"_So what is the reason of your visit?" Kagome asked Mr. Tan-Sou but before he could answer his son did _

"_I am keeping a party and you are invited" he said simply, Kagome raised an eyebrow _

"_What is it for exactly" he had a look of irritation of his face, obviously he wanted to leave quickly and wanted to avoid explanation _

"_My son's birthday was on 1__st__ December but we were unable to keep an event during that month and the months that followed until now" Mr. Tan Sou explained _

"_Oh okay well then I would be happy to come" Hashi turned and left as soon as she said that causing both her and her father to frown_

"_I'm sorry about my son's behavior he has little patience for anything" Kagome nodded accepting the apology_

"_We rented Hachioji-Jima Island for the party deciding to partake in japans culture"_

"_Oh I know where that is, it's a nice choice. Will you be sending transportation or should I get my own"_

"_We will send for you and the other guests" he said with his familiar smile "Oh and it will be a two week event so pack as much as you can carry" Kagome looked at him incredulously _

"_If you don't mind me, asking but why is two days needed?"_

"_The first day will be for his birthday and then he plans to have a promotion event" _

_

* * *

_

Kagome went back inside and was on her way to her room when she heard moaning .She stopped and looked around trying to figure out where the noise was, further down the corridor was a woman lying on the floor

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked with concern after rushing over, it was obvious the woman was not okay she wasn't sure why she even asked "help!" she started to shouted as the old woman was gasping for air

"My…my medication" the woman wheezed out" pointing to the door they were in front

Kagome nodded with understanding and immediately rushed inside the room, she looked around before headed over to the dresser .Inside was filled with medication so instead of reading the label since that was a waste of time she gripped all the bottles she could carry and bringing them to the helpless woman

"Which of these is it?" she asked attempting to show each bottle

The old woman pointed towards her with a shaky finger "T-this" and poked Kagome in the cheek .The woman busted out into laughter which sounded like cackling, she was given a questionable look

"I'm alright" the old woman said getting up without help ,Kagome seemed to be still confused as she stood with the medicines still in her hands "No matter how much I try that it never gets old" the old woman said putting on her glasses .Kagome finally got the hint

"You were pulling a prank?" she asked incredulously

"Why yes" she replied adjusting her glasses

Kagome honestly felt like storming off but stayed by calming herself since she felt that the old woman's actions seemed similar to someone…but honestly how many old woman would fake that they're dying "This boat ride is horribly boring ,I can't expect anything better from my grandson" Kagome's eyebrow rose at this finally understanding why this woman felt familiar

"You the mother of Mr. Tan-Sou"

"Why yes" she smiled fondly

"I'm Kagome Higurashi" she introduced herself with a bow and one of the medicine bottles fell "ah sorry"

"No worries…I remember my son speaking of a Higurashi" Kagome stood upright "It is nice to meet you"

"You too"

The rest of the trip there Kagome had basically been Mrs. Tan-Sou companion but soon it was announced that they had arrived at their destination.

Kagome looked around appraising the place, it was being decorated at the moment but seem to be going well."This seems to be coming along quite nicely" Kagome nodded in agreement to Mrs. Tan-Sou's statement as they walked towards the numerous tents that sheltered tables and chairs.

"Mother!" before anyone knew it Mr. Tan- Sou had his mother in a crushing hug, Kagome was almost alarmed for her being that she looked like she was suffocating ,he soon released her .Kagome looked at their interaction and her mother's face materialized into her mind "Ah Miss Higurashi I see you've met my mother"

"Yes and she has been very kind individual"

"I'm glad" Mr. Tan-Sou "Come lets go to the bar for something to eat you both must be hungry" he directed them both to the bar making sure to avoid the workers as they worked

* * *

Souta held Ren hands as they walked in the supermarket "Okay so what do want to eat?" he asked

Ren looked up at the various items of choice with an unsure look "um I don't know"

"Should I make sashimi, miso soup or maybe…oden" he trailed off remembering that It was Kagome's favorite then looked at Ren who still had an unsure look "You still don't know what to buy huh?" Ren looked at him and shook her head

"Mommy always knew what I would want to eat" he took her up in his arms

"Well how bout ice cream" Ren looked at him giddily and cheered

Souta sat down in the ice-cream parlor both eating an ice cream' Sundae'

"Uncle Souta ….why is it called a Sundae?" asked Ren as she dug

"Hmm..." he said as he thought out load "I'm not sure maybe it was first made on a Sunday" he joked

"Oh" Ren said obviously accepting it as an answer

Souta smiled at her innocence; thinking that adults knew everything, he placed a hand under his chin .Souta wished that was so, adults didn't know everything they could only act that way. They still acted like children sometimes because they love the pretending game

_Crash!_

_Souta's head snapped up from his book and he looked through the open door down the hall to where the noise was coming from. A maid rushed in and closed the door, as another crash was heard .Souta looked at her face and knew what was happening so he tried to bury his thoughts in his book but it was hard since the crashes started to increase while shouts joined the crashes _

"_It's alright…just study" the maid kept repeating as an attempt to calm him but Souta couldn't take t anymore .He flung down his book and ran out of the opposing door in the room which led down to the servants quarters._

_He found a random room and hid under the bed, which is where his grandfather found him crying _

"_Ah there, there Souta" he said sitting beside the bed "Everything is alright" Souta looked up at him teary eyed before crawling out _

"_It is?" he asked for reassurance and hugging his grandfather for comfort _

"_Why of course "they stayed on the floor for a while before his grandfather found it was time to leave the room , so after helping his grandfather to stand they left and went back to it all so it could repeat itself._

Souta looked outside not feeling the urge eat anymore ice cream, instead he waited until Ren was finished

* * *

Miroku checked his watch ;he was obviously impatient and a bit upset, to think he had been rudely awaken by his phone ,with a hang over again only to be persuaded to come to this restaurant for some job he was being given by only for him to be late!

He looked around the restaurant hoping that he would spot someone who might be his client; maybe the tables were mixed up. He waited and waited until he couldn't wait anymore and so Miroku took up his briefcase made his way to the door.

"Mr. Houshi you're leaving" Miroku looked at Mr. Wei with annoyance who stopped him at the door

"Yes I am" he replied with evident irritation before noticing that Mr. Wei wasn't alone; beside him stood a woman she was small in stature but seemed to have this bold look in her eyes

"This is Miss-" said when he noticed that Miroku had been looking questionable at the woman at his side but paused since he apparently didn't know her last name

The woman decided to introduce herself properly but Miroku was stuck in thought wondering why this woman looked so familiar yet he didn't remember meeting her.

"Mr. Houshi?"

"Ah yes?" he snapped out of thought

"I think we should go inside?" Miroku nodded with agreement and they returned inside the restaurant

After being settled in their seat, they got right down to business or rather the woman immediately stated what was to be done

"I want my child back" she said

"Ah okay well what exactly is the case here?" he asked but paused for an answer ,Koga took out a cigar to smoke acting as if he wasn't included in the conversation "Was your child taken forcefully by a parents ,father or was she taken by a children protection agency?"

"By a child protection agency, help me get her back" she seem to plead

"I will but first I need to know everything about this situation ok?" she nodded "okay let's begin"

She told him everything she thought he should know and Miroku mused over it.

"So what can you do for her?" asked Mr. Wei with the cigarette between his fingers

"At this moment I'm not sure, there's not that much to work with being that hospital records are confidential and so are adoption records I would have to get a court order…." Miroku trailed off in thought but Mr. Wei smiled broadly nether less

"I knew we could count on you" he said putting out his cigarette.

They discussed the matter a little bit more and soon decided that the meeting for today was concluded, Miroku gave her his business card which she accepted

"Thank you Mr. Houshi I knew we can count on you for this case"

"Thank you" the woman entered a v8 vintage car that stopped at the curb for them, Mr. Wei was about to step in when Miroku stopped him

" if I may be so bold to ask but is there a reason why you decided to help her" Mr. Wei raised an eyebrow with curiosity "You didn't know her last name, I'm assuming that you don't know her that well"

"You're right I don't, but she needed help and I was conveniently there" he smirked "a beautiful woman should be helped in her time of need…..speaking of beautiful women is Miss Higurashi is still single and in town"

"She's out of town"

"Hm. I was hoping to visit her" Miroku looked at him dryly and he laughed "Don't worry I've learned to stop barking up that tree" he went in the car and with a wave drove off.

* * *

The party was lovely with a lively band and the guest indulged themselves with appetizers and conversation as it appeared that the host had yet to arrive. The band switched to a softer song and suddenly the women became vultures swooping down on unsuspecting victims to haul away to the dance floor. Sensing danger, Sesshomaru made his way to the bar and sat on the stool

"What would you have?" he looked up at the bartender who waited patiently for a response

"Champagne" he replied courtly and leaned against the counter as he waited, he looked around casually .He really hated parties,

He felt his phone vibrating and took it out of his pocket

"Hello" he said without looking at the caller id

"Sesshomaru how is the party" he narrowed his eyes at the voice

"Quite well..." he replied

"Really…it's such I pity then I had been hoping to be there but you know business is unpredictable and-"

"Why did you really call?" he said cutting off his father's senseless rambling

He heard his father chuckled "just checking to make sure you stayed out of trouble" Sesshomaru's frown deepened

"There is no need for that" The music band changed its sound but it's remain slow

"Oh really" he paused "Naraku's daughter Kagura was disappointed that she wasn't able to meet you

'Kagura' Sesshomaru mused over the name; he had never met this Kagura before .Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this since he hadn't expected that

"I know you probably hadn't met her but I'm sure you've met her friend…. Kikyo" Sesshomaru frowned at the name but something else occurred to him .Why was his father telling him this? At this moment Sesshomaru was already tired of hearing his voice "I also heard you moved out of the house, that's very irresponsible leaving your brother unsupervised" the laughter was evident in his voice "Is there someone you're avoiding?"

"This conversation is pointless" he said avoiding the question but obviously irritated

"…maybe it is maybe it isn't" he furrowed his brow at the statement "I will be home tomorrow…so after the party I expect you home" the call ended …

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth angrily.

_Empty laughter, obscure conversation, and false senses of friendliness were all that was around me. The older women in the room would flock me to ask questions then would reward me with a smiles and a 'you are very smart'…for being a child_

_There's faces warped together with big fake smiles_

"_Excuse me" I said then left the circle they had formed. The necktie I had on felt uncomfortable so I pulled it and scanned the room for anyone I was familiar with, _

_There was no one here I knew, no one of the same age._

_I went over to the bar and ordered a martini .They of course offered it to me without hesitation, I was but 10 yet here I was drinking an adult's drink._

_I looked at the bartender as I raised the glass slowly to my lips to see if he would reprimand me or show regret for giving a child such a drink but he only gave me a broad smile before being called my someone .I gulped some of the martini and grimace _

'_What do they find enjoyable with these things' placing it on the table I decided to leave the room, I was too stuffy room._

_I passed my father on the way out and he didn't even spare me a glance too caught up in conversation with his business associates…he could care less what I did._

_Business came first._

"Hey Sesshomaru?" he groaned mentally when he heard who was talking, turning he looked at his brother who stood without his date Kikyo…fortunately ,that woman's constant ogling was definitely getting to him especially her subtle touches "Have you seen Kikyo?" He asked worriedly

"Don't you think you should keep track of your woman Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked instead of answering

Inuyasha glared at him "….you've haven't seen her then" he said angrily turning to leave but paused, the bartender came back with Sesshomaru drink who took it in hand "Oh yeah the C.E.O of Higurashi Corporation is here too," he said before finally leaving .

Sesshomaru gulped down his drink before smirking to himself finally something going his way.

* * *

Kagome walked angrily down the corridor, persons steered clear out of her way. She soon found herself down at the sea shore .The full moon glistened on top of the water but the beauty was lost to her as she was still fuming with anger .She made a sound of frustration and balled her hands into a fists

"Every time…" she said softly to herself

_I could feel it, and I knew what they were thinking._

'_She can't be the owner of a company, she's too young' 'Woman were not able to run an organization' She had to constantly deal with these sexist thoughts especially senior men who stilled lived in the past where men where dominant and woman was only seen as subservient wives _

_It was clear by how they spoke to her or asked her questions …so patronizingly .They had this superior look and no matter how much she tried to ignore it was impossible to do_

_Mr. Tan-Sou and his mother discussed casual subjects with these men while I sat there drinking and giving little or no input _

_I hated parties…_

"_Miss. Higurashi you have been very silent" stated one of the men; he looked to be the younger out of them _

"_Oh I have?" I replied feigning ignorance_

"_Yes, you should speak, tell us about your business" Mrs. Tan Sou said, her son nodded with agreement _

"_Ah well" I sat up straight "business has been progressing nicely, it has remained the way my father left it"_

"_I remember your father well, he was a very hard working man" one said_

"_Yes….but I've always wondered why he hadn't given his business to his son" Kagome narrowed her eyes at that statement but the person who spoke remained oblivious of this or was simply ignoring it "It must be very hard to keep the business at the state It is by someone such as yourself"_

_The table fell silent, Kagome continued to glare at him the rest of the men who were with his seem to agree with what he said since they made no objections _

"_That is not true he-"Mr. Tan -Sou began to say however Kagome cut him off by saying _

"_Excuse me but if I may say that from what I know your business hasn't been booming, your are stocks plummeting and you've made hardly any profit maybe your company needs someone such as myself" the man who I had ridiculed glared at me but I then got up and left_

_I walked off angrily but was stopped momentarily by someone holding on to my arm_

"_What?" I snapped with evident annoyance and turned to see who had stopped me _

"_Uh sorry, thought you were someone else" he said Kagome glared at him and looked him over knowing she had seen him before "oh you're my dad's partner …Miss Higurashi" he said but Kagome walked off instead of answering too angry to start a conversation. _

"I'm already sick of being here," she sat down on the beach and stared ahead before resting her head on her knees.

* * *

Miroku went home with all that he had to do for the case he was given. He hoped that it would be done with before Kagome came back but that was wishful thinking.

It was of course about a missing child, the first thing he was thinking of was probably suing the company for negligence since they had practically lost the child, but the woman 'Tai lee' seemed to not even really be preoccupied with that but more about finding her child .He couldn't blame her she was a parent.

He sighed, should this really be a case he could work on? Would he be about to do much for her

There were countless questions that ran through his mind but he had to push them aside since he had a job to do.

He opened his briefcase after clearing his desk; this case would require that he find as much sources as he could .He got to work.

**Hopefully the flashbacks aren't confusing, I really tried not to add so much but as you can see that was a failed attempt .**

**Read and review please**

**Thank you guys for review I recognize you all as faithful reader, you are the drive that pushes me to write and improve thanks again for that…so I made sure that you'll definitely love chapter 12 ^.^**

Megan Consoer

gigglez30

Sesshy's Mate2012

Azumigurl

young kagome

sessys-angel

tricey7

kouga's older woman


	13. Chapter 13

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

Kikyo washed her face then after dabbing it with napkins she proceeded to reapply her lipstick 'Inuyasha is probably is looking for me now" she frowned

Someone scoffed and two women entered the bathroom

"Can you believe how that woman acted?" one said standing in front of the mirror and pushing up her brassiere to get a fuller look to her already bulging bosoms

"It's really hard to believe she's the C.E.O of such a big and famous company"

"If so..." the other added "she's not the cold hearted bitch I heard of "they both laughed and Kikyo couldn't help raising her eyebrow she casually took out her blush pad and dabbed a little on her cheek slowly

"That company probably will fall any time soon"

"Wait didn't the Taisho join her company" one of the woman made a 'oh' with delight

"I heard of that …I would love to get me a piece of those brothers especially, the older one. What was his name?"Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the woman's reflection

"Uh….I thinks its Sishoma" the other said

"Oh Sishoma huh-" Kikyo snapped her compact shut drawing the ladies' attention who seem to just realize she was there

"It's not Sishoma" she stuffed the compact in her bag and the women looked at her oddly "It's Sesshomaru!" she stormed of the bathroom like a temperamental child then leaned against the door with clench fist with her head down t cover her stormy eyes

She heard the muffled voices of the women inside laughing at her

Damn them!

She felt boiling hate for those old hags who dare to even speak of her _lover's_! They didn't even deserve to think of him …none of them deserved his love.

She was the only one that was right she composed herself and walked off

No one else…..

* * *

"Bed-time story!" Souta sighed feeling exhausted as he sat in the chair beside his niece's bed, they were in Kagome's old room, and him no matter how many times he came in here it gave him a nostalgic feeling

He looked at Rin who was buried in thick comforters "What story are you going to tell?"

"Uh I'm not sure …."Rin sat up

"Aw, uncle Souta think of something" she whined

"How about the tale of the bamboo cutter" they both turned at the voice, at the door stood Mrs. Higurashi and in her hand was a book

"Grandma!" Rin said with excitement and Souta looked at her with surprise

"Well do you want me to read it?" she asked her eyes crinkling as she smiled

"Yes please…." at that Souta got up and offered is chair to his mother who sat down, she opened the book and began reading

"One day, while walking in the bamboo forest, an old, childless bamboo cutter called Taketori no Okina came across a mysterious, shining stalk of bamboo. After cutting it open, he found inside it a baby the size of his thumb. He rejoiced to find such a beautiful girl and took her home. "

"He and his wife raised her as their own child and named her Kaguya-hime. Thereafter, Taketori no Okina found that whenever he cut down a stalk of bamboo, inside he found a small nugget of gold. Soon he became rich, and Kaguya-hime grew from a small baby into a woman of ordinary size and extraordinary beauty."

Souta listened with fascination and did Rin

"However ….whenever Kaguya-hime saw the full moon, her eyes filled with tears. Though her adoptive parents worried greatly and questioned her, she was unable to tell them what was wrong. Her behavior became increasingly strange until she revealed that she was not of this world and must return to her people on the Moon. "

Rin eyes widened and she cut in "she had to return to the moon?"

chuckled with amusement not seeming to mind that she had been interrupted "Yes she is"

"Well to continue…" she cleared her throat "The day of her departure she was received by the moon people and though sad Kaguya-hime decided that she must leave, she said "I am happy to have been loved by you all but I must return to my true home "after giving gifts to her parents she left promising ,it is believed that she still watches over her parents even in their death" she paused and looked at the clock on the bed stand "well that's the end of this story"

Ren looked at her with surprise "That's the end? But there's no happy ever after"

Her grandmother got up and tucked her in bed "That maybe so…but you will come to realize that not all stories end that way" Ren frowned

"But that's not fair…everyone should have an happy ending" gave her halfhearted smile and patted Ren's head

"I believe so too…..how about I read another one tomorrow; one with a happy ending"

Ren nodded eagerly "Good, now sleep "at the command the child closed her eyes

* * *

The sea breeze was very soothing to Kagome but it was getting colder the more time she spent outside, the party had obviously proceeded by the loud cheering and music she heard coming from inside. She rubbed her bare shoulders in an attempt to get warm and sighed with frustration.

'I guess I should go back to the party' she said aloud taking one last look at the sea and turned around. Her heart leaped into her throat

It felt like hours and Kagome didn't trust her trust her voice to speak, her mind was racing and the cold was no longer on her mind, her mind was too focused on who was standing a few feet in front of her. At that moment she cursed the moon for creating such a romantic mood, she cursed the breeze that made her yearn for warmth, she cursed those men who made her angry enough to leave and end up here alone.

She looked around and mentally nodded …yes they were alone

But most of all she curse him for looking so….desirable

"Kagome…" he spoke her name like it was the most exotic thing and she almost shuddered; this feeling she wanted no part of it

"What is it ?" she managed to say but only because she looked away from him, she didn't see the frown on his face when she addressed him by his last name

There was a pause before he spoke "It is awfully cold?"

"And?" she asked really wanting to silence the thoughts in her head and slow her heart

"Well I was just wondering, considering what you're wearing"

Kagome was wearing a silk twill sheath dress tailored with converging pleats and a black patent belt that accented her small waist. It was a little bit above her knee

Kagome stood there not sure what to say at his statement, but a streak of fear ran through her when he took a step closer

She almost took a step back but her stubbornness refused for her to do so

He came closer "Is that so?" he asked as if he was mocking her

"Yes" the only word she could muster up

He stopped in front of her "Aren't you cold?" goose bumps rose on her skin and she had to quill the urge to rub her arms

"I don't think that concerns you" she replied turning away from him to face the sea

The waves rushed in, hitting the rocks in its way which acted as borders to the land behind it, this resulted in droplets being sprayed in the air, she tried using this to distract her eyes

"You're right…" he came to stand beside her

"Aren't you going to leave?" she asked with masked irritation

"It's a beautiful night…isn't it" She narrowed her eyes him knowing that he was avoiding the questions, why couldn't she leave herself .Her body refused to do so "And I bet it's very cold for you"

"Look…I don't know what problem you have with what I'm wearing but keep it to yourself" she snapped unable to bear hiding her annoyance because she was sure that he could sense it no matter how hard she tried and this annoyed her even more "I don't even want to talk to you!" she would've continued if Sesshomaru hadn't started chuckling, this made her even more angrier "What is so damn funny?"

"This remind me of an argument we had once…" he said looking up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky, the clouds covered it momentarily and allowed Kagome to hide her bewildered expression in its shadow "Do you remember?" he asked lowly his face hidden from view so she was unable to read his expression, she looked down when the memory rose up from the depths of her mind

'Our first argument…'

_

* * *

_

They glared heatedly at each other, Kagome stood with her arms crossed with a pout and Sesshomaru sat leaning on his fist

"_Would you stop with you moronic thoughts and listen!"_

"_Moronic thoughts?" he scoffed "I believe I have a right to say that you can't wear that" he looked at her up and down at the scanty outfit she had put together_

"_What is wrong with this?"_

"_That barely covers anything at all" she said referring to her tight pink alter to _

"_Of course it does- and you're just acting that way because you can't come"_

"_Yes that's true" she stuttered not expecting him to be up front "I don't see why you have to wear that when it won't be for me ….but for all those horny bastards at the club" Kagome narrowed hers eyes not because of him being jealous but because of the way he was acting as if he owned her_

"_You're unbearable I can't believe I'm with someone like you!" she dropped down in the other side of the couch._

"_Same thing I am thinking" after his last sentence, they sat in silence still angry only the ticking of the clock was heard it felt like agonizing hours until Sesshomaru spoke _

"_Do you really wish you weren't with me?" Kagome looked at him with surprise, she looked as if she fully regretted what she had said _

"_No…I was just angry" she turned to him and he glanced at her "I'm sorry"_

"_I am too" she hugged him and he kissed her forehead apologetically _

_They cuddled for a while, both wrapped into each other's arms _

"_I'm wearing this though" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her and practically attacked her with kisses as 'revenge ', she giggled at his childish way to win the argument though it was working. He held her down and nipped her neck and she allowed him massaging his scalp like she knew he loved; he almost purred and she smiled to herself .His hands crawled up her blouse and it was very easy with what she was wearing _

"_See what I'm talking about " he said sitting up so that she was strangling him face forward and she pouted and leaned forward licking his lips _

"_Don't like me wearing sex clothes" she laughed _

"_I never said that" she smirked "just would prefer me being the only one to see these 'sex clothes" _

"_Alright …I'll change but you have to help me take them off " he didn't have to be asked twice _

_One thing led to another _

* * *

The moon was uncovered and she forced up a nonchalant façade "I don't remember"

"Is that so…" she heard him say but refused to look at him, her heart refused to slow down

"You were always stubborn Kagome…"

"Don't be so familiar with me" she turned to glare at him "its _Miss Higurashi_…_Mr. Taisho" _he looked at her with an unreadable expression

"….Do I upset you that much Kagome?" she refused to answer him infuriated that he had refused to do what she demanded but that didn't stop Sesshomaru from speaking "If I remembered correctly you were the one who caused our relationship to end…putting words in my mouth" her angry eyes narrowed even more before she quickly cooled her expression

He was obviously trying to get a rise out of her by daring to bring up the past

_She hated him!_

"….Our _relationship _had been nothing" she said casually

He turned to her with a look in his eyes which caused her to step back timidly "Nothing?" he repeated grabbing her hand before she could move away, the fury was unmistakable

Kagome gasped in shock and could only stare warily up at him; his iron grip wouldn't loosen no matter how much she struggled "If it was nothing you wouldn't have been affected by me so much…." He pulled her closer pressing against her, "Do you hate me?" her eyes widened and she scoffed and looked away

"That's not even a question" he made a noise in the back of his throat to show his annoyance but Kagome refused to look at him

"That's not answering the question…you were able to say it back then…"

"Let go of me" she demanded

"Answer first" his grip tightened

"I'll scream"

"Go ahead…I'll take pleasure in ravishing you before anyone gets here" her eyes widened at his warning knowing never to take a threat from him lightly but what mortified her the most is that she wasn't sure that she would hate the act

_"I hate you!"_

He held her chin and forcibly turned her to him so that they were both staring into each other's eyes, Kagome felt her resolve almost break "you said it when I was walking away….to my back but I want you to say it again" she had a look of surprise from his request "If you do…I promise that I won't interfere in your life in no way or form, I'll leave Japan ,my father will probably take over my position" he smirked to himself "but I doubt you care"

'He'll leave…' she stared at him for the longest and he waited

"And…. if I can't say it?" she asked

The edge of his lips curled up in a smirk

"I'll make you love me again"

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat as she stared in his eyes filled with such need that seemed to overwhelm her little by little even thought she fought against it

_What to do ?_

_What to say?_

_For that moment she was dumbfounded _

_Thank you my loyal readers I will not disappoint you with the next chapter….hope your still there (hmm I should really take time to reply to everyone)_

_**Saturnblue**_

_**Shadow kitsune67**_

_**Angelpage**_

_**REDWOLF47**_

_**Koga's older woman**_

_**Tricey7**_

_**SexyDemonGirl5000**_

_**Azumigurl**_

_**Hmm I realized that a few if not most of my reader, read practically all so I've decided to make a lil surprise for you guys I'm not sure what I might do so no sense in asking me ^^ **_

_**RAD!**_


	14. Chapter 14

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

**Time to turn u the heat! You guys deserve a quick update anyway ^^**

"_I'll make you love me again" _

Is he serious?

She stared up at him so lost in thought not realizing how close he was getting until she felt his warm breath on her lips. She reared back and glared at him

"Are you going to give me an answer?"

"Let go first" she ordered an d he looked at her with a frown

"Are you planning on running?" she looked at him drily

"As if I could" he released her at that and she turned rubbing her bruised wrist "So I just have to say it and you'll leave"

He didn't answer but she already knew the answer, she turned and looked him square in the eyes and said

"I…." she paused but then breathed out "hate you" his blank look didn't change and it unnerved her

"Do you really believe that?" he asked taking a step forward to close the distance again this time she made an attempt to step back but he was too fast for her and soon she was in his arms ,she tried to resist and pounded her fist against his chest

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that"

"You liar!" she almost scream "You never could keep promises could you" she said silently, she felt weak from her bottled up feelings

Sesshomaru had to hold her up with an arm around her waist, the other he used to cup her cheek and turn her head towards him

"I don't want to see you hurt don't you realize that" his eyes held so mush sincerity she ….almost believed him

"You're hurting me now" she rasped out

"Aren't you also hurting you're self by denying what you feel for me"

"I hate you Sesshomaru with all of my-"he ended her statement by devouring her lips, she resisted at first but soon she melted into it, returning the feelings she tried to hide.

* * *

At Koga's condominium is where Tai Lee stayed although still a bit uncomfortable with all the expensive things around her. She tried to make herself at home with little result and there was hardly anything to

"Just staring at the phone isn't going to make it ring" Koga said with amusement when he stepped into the living room to find Tia lee staring at the phone .He couldn't believe that he left her in that spot three hours ago

"When will he call?"She asked with frustrating

"You should have more patience" he said sitting on the glass table in front of him

She wrinkled up her nose, smelling the strong scent of alcohol and then rolled her eyes

'So typical of him'

"I think you need a shower" she suggested

Koga raised his eyebrow and then sniffed himself "Ah you're right" he stood "well then I'll be doing just that…you should probably eat something" he pointed his finger at the bags under her eyes only for her to slap it away ,he smirked knowing that that would've been his reaction since she hadn't let him touch her at all

'Maybe she's afraid of men…or justme' he thought casually

He went to the bathroom whistling a tone all the way while she watched him till he was gone

Tai Lee spent a few more minutes watching the phone and listening to the shower and Koga's horrible singing until she finally went to the kitchen to fix something to eat

She returned with a sandwich and sat down just as the phone rang and immediately answered the phone

"Hello"

"Hello …who is this" a sultry feminine voice asked through the receiver, Tai Lee furrowed her eyes but instead of answering asked the same question

"Where the hell is Koga!" the woman asked finally sensing that something was amiss and then went into a full rant not allowing Tai Lee to explain ,

The scent of fresh spring filled her nostrils and the phone was suddenly taken from her

"What?" he said as Tai Lee looked at him with surprise, he was in a full robe but the front was slightly open showing his firm chest, she looked away and he continued talking on the phone in an annoyed manner until he finally ended the call abruptly then flashed her a smile "Everything is taken care of"

"Uh okay" she said right before the phone rang again, she hesitated to pick it up fearing it was that woman so Koga answered. This time he spoke in a friendly manner and as soon as the call started it ended

"Who was that?" she asked

"That was Miroku…the lawyer on your case" she nodded "Well apparently he's saying that you're finances seem very unstable and so you would need to have a job and a stable home if you ever want a chance of getting your daughter back" Tai Lee leaped up

"You mean he found her?" she asked with excitement but Koga shook his head

"Actually he said its better if we sort out those loose ends before anything begins" she looked down with disappointment "You do want to be able to take care of her so I think he's right"

"Well then I'll get you a job" he raised his hand to touch her shoulder but she recoiled so he instead scratched his head, there was an awkwardness in the air "uh alright then we'll do that tomorrow" he headed to his room

"Um…Koga" he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her "Thank you" she said and he smiled

"No problem"

* * *

She found herself on a path that was lit with decorative candles and created lovely scenery. Kagome slowed to admire them but her mind wasn't there, she kept replying the event that transpired moments ago, all his words and his touch …his breath on her neck, it was all too cruel . how could she be so What was wrong with her?

But the real question was …why did he have so much influence on her?

Wasn't she the same person who hated him?

She felt like she was taking the 'walk of shame …why was she powerless to him!

_He picked her up by the waist so that she could wrap her legs around him, he pushed her against the wall and she buried her fingers in his hair. _

_Their hunger for each other seem to cause as frenzy and they both fed on the each other's desires._

_It heated up rather quickly .He broke the kiss briefly to kissed down her neck where he stopped at her cleavage, almost playfully licking the flesh of both molds .He had an hand on her hip and the other started to knead her breasts …she mewed sending the blood rushing …oh god how he missed those sounds_

_He could practically feel the heat from her core…the need was evident and so was his _

"_Ses-"he covered her mouth again not wanting her to regain reason and ran his fingers down her sides to her thighs rubbing while slowly pushing up her dress them until he was inches away from her centre, he rubbed her through her underwear causing it to be soaked and it didn't take long before he had entered her with his fingers, twisting and plunging them _

_She moaned for more and was given it without hesitation, his name sounded like a song and her grip on his shoulders tightened_

_She thrashed before him her hand gliding down his chest and before it balled in a fist as she came._

_If his fingers could cause this satisfaction imagine how much pleasure will come with the rest of him?_

"_Kagome…" he groaned pushing up against her center after he withdrew his hands "you don't know how much I've longed for you "he leaned towards her neck, nipping her a few times "I want you …I need you" he grinded against her and she tightened the hold she had on him to press him closer "will you…" he let the sentence trail off as it was evident what he wanted but he was requesting it. _

_He knew she wanted it as well but there was no way he could continue without her permission even though he was harder than he could imagine _

_Her warm wet core was waiting and it took much willpower not to proceed …at this time Kagome's mind was still glazed over but she was able to nod her head once but once was all that was needed._

_He carried her over to the couch feeling that the bedroom was too far away and immediately started to remove his shirt and hers as well. Kagome laid beneath him watching as he tried not to rush in taking off their clothes .The couch was small and a bit uncomfortable so seeing the discomfort on her face, he got up offering his hand _

_She took it "Let's go into the bed room" he didn't wait for a response before leading her there .She sat on the bed and he crouched in front of her ,he could tell that her thoughts were racing and there was evident uncertainty so he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes _

"_Kagome…you know I am honest with my feelings …I love you more than anything and I've never stopped…what happened in the past was just an obstacle that we should overcome" she averted her eyes _

"_Look at me" he sternly said and she did as told "don't you feel the same …don't you think you should stop hiding you're feelings"_

"_I…" the sound of a rhythmic beeping cut her off; it was coming from Sesshomaru's pocket _

_He took it out with a sigh then got up and turned his back towards her _

"_Yes…" the rest of his conversation was blurred _

_Kagome's stupor seem to slowly dissipate so she sat there for a short while and thousands of questions ran through her mind …was she ready to put everything in the past after all she' been through. She looked up at his back_

_It would make everything easier wouldn't it …to forgive him _

_Even when he made so little effort to get her back…he probably just wants her now that she was right in front of him. What about those years they haven't seen each other? _

_He...didn't deserve another chance …He shouldn't be allowed one so why was she here_

_Why did she allow it to go this far _

_She got up and the discussion Sesshomaru was having on the phone died down when he noticed that she stood up straightening her clothes_

_He had a questionable look on his face but she didn't look at him so he removed the phone from his ear_

"_Kagome…" he began but she spoke before he could continue _

"_I'm leaving…It was a mistake-this was a mistake" she said looking at the floor, he ended the call without telling the other person on the other line and took a step towards her "don't come towards me. I don't want you to say anything"_

"_Just…leave me alone please" she pleaded as she had before _

"_Kagome I can't" she looked at him sharply "now that I've met you again …I can't control how I feel"_

"_I was happy before you came and wrecked everything" they stared at each other _

"_Hate me that much…" he turned away from her with a cynical laugh_

"_I'm leaving" he didn't respond so she left …hurriedly _

She mentally growled in annoyance at herself and walked off angrily…I'm so-

She walked straight into someone

"I'm sorry" she heard and looked at the person who she had walked into

Kagome stared wide eyes at the woman; she was wearing an aquamarine colored halter top dress that was hemmed at the waist and reached right above her knee,

"Is everything okay?" the woman asked softly although she looked at her apprehensively

"Yes…it's alright" Kagome said just realizing that she had been staring

"Oh okay" the woman said walking off,

Kagome stood there in thought 'wow that girl…could've been my twin. I wonder who she might be?' she shrugged it off finding that it wasn't important to muse over such a thing.

She continued her walk inside.

* * *

How dare that woman!

The anger she tried to contain caused her to shake, her hands balled in a fist at her sides and her face twisted up with a frown in the shadows

Her manicured fingernails threatened to break through flesh but she didn't care

Sesshomaru is mine! She couldn't take him away

That-

"Kikyo?" she heard a familiar behind her and took a quick second to compose herself before turning around to face Inuyasha

Said person smiled with relief when he realized that his assumption were right "Where have you been…the party started and the ass is making a fuss over who isn't present inside now" he walked over to her

"I'm sorry I got lost on my way from the bathroom" he raised an eyebrow at this but it's wasn't with doubt but with amusement

"Really… " he pulled her close by the waist so that they were pressed against each other "then I guess I'll have to handcuff you to me then" she smiled though the delight of his words didn't reach her eyes however Inuyasha hadn't noticed this since he was too busy leaving love marks on her neck..

They could here loud cheering from the manor and so she used that as an opportunity to end Inuyasha antics

"Do you think we should go back to the party?" she asked but he grunted ignoring that suggestion moving lower to her collar bone "Inuyasha" she said resisting him, he took a step back surprised at her action .She smiled "I'm sorry but I think we should go okay" he looked at her questionable but not for long for she walked off

'What the hell did I do now' he thought scratching his head and following the obviously angry female

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Glad that you all waited **

Secrets N Lies

SexyDemonGirl5000

Kiame711

kouga's older woman

Azumigurl

Megan Consoer

Garnetgirl

tricey7


	15. Chapter 15

As Cold as Ice

**I do not have a beta so there are going to be errors okay just letting you know.**

Kagome sat with Mr. Tan-Sou and his mother enjoying breakfast when her phone rang

"Would you excuse me" they nodded as she got up and left the table to find a secluded area where she could answer the phone

"Hello"  
"Morning mommy" she heard the cheery voice of her daughter from the phone

"Morning Rin" a smile brightened her face"how is everything at the grandma's "

"It's good…Uncle Souta says he's going to carry me to the fair today"

"That's good; remember to stay close to uncle souta okay"

"Okay!"

Kagome felt eyes boring into the back of her head and turned only to meet eyes with Sesshomaru as he stood leaning casually against the wall behind her

"Uh …Rin honey'll call you after you get home from the fair okay"

"Okay….bye "

"Bye" she ended the call and turned to Sesshomaru who looked at her thoughtfully

They remained silent for a few minutes

"That…was you're daughter" he asked although it sounded more like a statement, Kagome didn't reply

"How-"

"She's not your daughter if that's what you're thinking" she said knowing what he was thinking, but instead of relieving him of any worries which she knew he had, it had the opposite effect.

His eyes hardened

"Then whose daughter is it?"

She turned from him "I don't need to explain anything"

She heard him step closer and her heart leaped

"I'm still very angry about last night .do not tempt me to punish you "

"We already resolved whatever happened last night" she said lowly

"Is that so….all I saw you do was run away" he leaned over her shoulder "but don't worry I'll catch you" he leaned back as she spun around obviously angry he wouldn't allow her to speak.

Sesshomaru pushed her against the wall with his arms on both sides of her head preventing her from escaping .He stared down at her still angry

Kagome started to panic thinking that someone might see but unfortunately and unfortunately everyone was oblivious to the two

"Look…she's not my biological daughter and she isn't yours" she told him pushing against his chest but he was immobile "Would you move"

"That's not exactly what I wanted" Kagome started to panic

He captured her lips

After a few minutes he allowed her to breathe "I'm not going to give up just yet" he turned and left

'That-he can never keep a promise!'

Kagome stared after him and before she knew it her legs buckled.

_It was Sesshomaru birthday …_

"_Happy birthday" Kagome said smiling as she placed the cake she had baked with some candles in front of him. He looked at cake nonchalantly and then to Kagome who was still smiling _

"_What flavor is it?" he asked and she frowned at his attitude _

"_Blow out the candles first?" he did as told with no once of enthusiasm _

"_There"_

"_Don't act like that "she said with a pout thinking that they effort she made was really unappreciated, she removed the candles and unpacked two plates from her basket along with the proper utensils. She sliced the cake and shared his piece first then hers while Sesshomaru watched "I planned everything and you're all grumpy"_

"_I didn't want a cake anyway"_

"_Well what did you want?" she asked a bit upset but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she got a seductive smirk from him which caused her to blush and hide her face with embarrassment "don't bother answering"_

"_Because you know what I already want so why ask me" she started eating her cake while glaring at him but he dismissed it of course _

"_Yeah well" she swallowed "you should know we're waiting until we get married"_

"_So you'll wait till marriage to know if I can please you "he asked almost innocently .Kagome almost spat out her food but Sesshomaru was casually eating as If he hadn't even realized what he said, looking at others in the park_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes at him _

"_Yep well it's too bad someone promised to wait" his head snapped to look at her but it was her turn to act casually_

"_Of course I said that…." He said looking straight at her "I was temporarily insane "she gasped at his absurdity _

"_Wow nice …blaming it on insanity" she stabbed the fork in the cake _

"_Kagome you honestly believe I can wait that long "he asked leaning towards her a bit _

"_Yes because you love me"_

"_Well shouldn't you want to express that love intimately" he shot back and she glared at him_

"_I can't believe we are discussing this …don't you have any respect for me" she got up angrily and Sesshomaru got up as well and before she knew it she was pressed against the tree that had been under with Sesshomaru behind her ,she struggled but he held her hands. Kagome's embarrassed colored her face read when she realized what position they were in and that people who passed would see them…like this _

"_I'm sorry" he said with an apologetic kiss to the neck, this didn't faze Kagome as she was still upset "Kagome you really don't know the intense need I have for you;' he breathed out near her ears and she shivered uncontrollably _

"_I dream about it every night so much that it's hard to contain it" Kagome remained silent "I want to be able to memorize you're entire body with my fingers" he pushed his hand up her shirt and ran his cold hands over her stomach which tensed "I need to be deep inside you" Kagome almost gasped out a moan. _

_He suddenly retracted his hand and released her, stepping back _

_Kagome turned and looked at him almost expectantly then questionable but Sesshomaru diverted his eyes and went to take his seat on the blanket to continue eating his cake, as if to say 'forget this happened' but Kagome couldn't._

_It was strange t her how a few words could change a person's whole perspective. She sat down and felt the dampness on her thighs _

_What was going on? She looked at the ground feeling embarrassed that a few words would cause this and paranoia that he might know._

_Kagome are you that easily deterred .The remainder of the time they spent at the park Kagome's mind was in full throttle with all the thoughts imprinted in her mind _

"_Kagome are you okay?" asked Sesshomaru seeing how red her face was as they got in the car _

"_Yea...I'm okay" she turned to look out the window after settling in her seat. Sesshomaru didn't and drove off _

_The journey home was silent until Kagome finally spoke_

"_Sesshomaru you love me right?" he looked at her momentarily before looking at the road again, finding this question and the suddenness of it strange _

"_Of course I do"_

"…_um well" she hesitated "well I've been thinking" he slowed at a stop light "maybe you're right" she looked at Sesshomaru who obviously had a look of surprise_

"_Are you sure" he asked knowing exactly what she was talking about, ignoring the fact that the light changed and the blaring horns behind them _

"_Sesshomaru the light-"_

"_Are you sure?" he persisted_

"_Yes I'm sure" Sesshomaru stepped on the gas and the car screeched as she was thrown back in the seat with widen eyes .It was obvious that he was trying to get home as soon as possible so seeing that Kagome spoke up "we can't go to my house…my mom's home, go to Sango's" the car spun around suddenly much to the annoyance and surprise of the vehicles behind them_

_Kagome wasn't sure if she should be amused or scared as Sesshomaru sped off; she could only clutch her seat, close eyes and pray._

Kagome returned to her seat after composing herself hoping that she could return to the conversation they were having and forget what just occurred

"Ah Mrs. Higurashi you didn't tell about your thoughts on my son's party last night" asked Mr. Tan-Sou

"It was very nice" she said with a smile

"Hmm well that's surprising as you left rather early and didn't come back" said Mrs. Tan-Sou

"Oh I don't think I left that early" Kagome said in defense

"You shouldn't let what people say get to you" Mr. Tan Sou said patting her on her and as her son nodded in agreement "You must have a lot of responsibilities being so young in the business but it's not considered weak to receive help"

"Yes...And from what I've heard you have joined forces with the Taisho" his eyes quirked in a smile "they are very ruthless in busy I'm glad you have them as you partners and not as an enemy "Kagome said nothing as she sipped her tea

'ruthless?' she thought looking in her tea ' I think I should get Miroku to look them up…I should've done that from the beginning' she mentally kicked herself for not doing adequate research on them just because they had been close to her father and earned his trust .

This is because so it doesn't mean that because they were loyal to her father they would be loyal to her

"Oh dear" said Mrs. Tan-Sou bringing Kagome thought and she looked at the woman with curiosity "Kagome you're lips are swollen, are you allergic to anything?"

Kagome couldn't stop the blush that rose t her cheek as she waved dismissingly

"No...No it's okay"

000

"We're going to the fair!" Ren sang all the way to said place. When they pulled into the parking lot Ren pressed her face against the glass looking up at the huge rides."I wanna go on that one …and that one!" she said pointing

"Don't worry you will" Souta said smiling at how excited she was

"Is this your first time at a fair?" he asked

"Yep…mommy is too busy so she can't carry me"

Souta made an hm sound as he frowned 'Looks like sister haven't spent much time with Ren"

They parked amidst a while lot of cars and headed towards the entrance bought tickets then the fun began

The place was really packed during a time when it wasn't a national holiday so before entering Souta had warned Ren not to let go of his hand

Souta urged Ren to take the baby ride but with the amount of adventure stuff in that little girl she downright refused and forced him to go on the 'big rides which unfortunately Souta where afraid off

The just got of a roller coaster when Ren was already pumped with excitement and dragging him off to another ride

"Can we stop for a while" he said his face showed that he was obviously nauseous. He leaned back against the bench but soon he had to rush to the direction of the bathroom when he felt his breakfast coming back up

"Uncle Souta?" Ren said looking next to her to find her uncle gone; she looked around frantically but still didn't see him. She got up to see if she could find him elsewhere but soon she realized that he was nowhere to be and that's when the tears began to flow

Ren cried and cried clearly attracting attention but no one moved to help until a woman in a bright yellow dress walked over to the child and took her in her arms

"Its okay" she repeated over and over until Ren finally calmed down and snuggled closer to the woman for comfort

"I want uncle Souta" she said with a hiccup" he felt the woman nod

"Okay …let's let him know you're looking for him"

000

Souta had been searching for Ren worriedly when he heard an announcement on the loud speak

"Uncle Souta….uncle souta, Ren is looking for you" he immediately ran towards the lost and found

When he got there Ren was happily eating a cotton candy

"Hi uncle souta" she said waving, he smiled with relief and went over to collect her telling the officers his thanks

"I think we should go home don't you think" he suggested taking her in his arms

"Okay" she said without protest which Souta was glad for and they left the fair to find their car

"Say Ren did the officer buy that candy for you?" Ren shook her head

"It was the yellow lady" Souta raised an eyebrow at this but dismissed it as they went in the car.

000

"Ah there you are" Koga said walking towards her

"Luckily you wore that dress are I doubt it would've been easy to find you "he said looking at the amount of people in the fair

"Well?" she asked a bit impatiently

"Oh yeah…no vacancy" he said

"Of course" she said with a hint of sarcasm walking away "don't know why we're even here "  
"I thought you could get an easy job here" he explained to her

"Well I'm glad don't have to work here"

"That would've been nice to know before we came all the way down here" she scoffed and Koga sighed

"Where do you want to work?"

The light breeze caused her yellow dress to flutter as she stared at nothing in particular

She shrugged " I don't know"

"Don't you like anything in particular?"

"I like cooking and ….children "she said looking back at him as he had a thoughtful expression

"Well then we'll see if you can get a job as a chef or work at a day care" he paused "how about that?"

She nodded "I'm okay with that

**Thankx for reading…hope you enjoyed it and it doesn't have too many mistakes ^^**

Thankx to those who reviewed

**kouga's older woman **

**Azumigurl **

**Secrets N Lies  
**


End file.
